


One-Night Stand (NaLu)

by lucyheartfjlja



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyheartfjlja/pseuds/lucyheartfjlja
Summary: "She liked it. His bluntness and honesty. His ability to reach out for what he wanted in all confidence, without playing any games.She wanted it too. Ever since she laid eyes on his salmon hair and onyx eyes that pierced right through her, she knew she needed him. Just for the night, and just to get over her fiancé. I mean, ex fiancé. Then she doesn't mind not seeing him again.But for tonight, she needed him. To forget."
Relationships: Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss & Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 47
Kudos: 152





	1. Break-up

"You can't just do that! That's not how a relationship works!" Lucy yells as the soreness in her throat ached due to the loud tantrums she was throwing just over 20 minutes ago. _Justifiably_.

She still is, just not as much.

However, now, she was holding back from crying with all her might.

_What an emotional rollercoaster this conversation was._

"Oh yeah? And what makes you such an expert?"

"T-That doesn't even make sense! We've been dating for a year! D-Does _this_ not mean anything to you!?" She questions as she points back and forth at her and at the man standing in front of her.

The grin on his face seemed to ache her heart even more in agony. He was a prick indeed. To any normal person, that look of 'enjoyment' would infuriate them— not Lucy though.

The deep and **_one-sided_** emotional attachment she had to him, suppressed the anger she held within her.

"I've dated plenty of girls before you. I am your first. That makes _me_ the expert, Princess."

"Who cares who dated who!? That does not give you the right to smack that girls ass!" She reasons; her tears threatening to fall down her sore eyes once more.

"And right in front of me too..."

She said softly as the strength within her faded, causing tears to run down her cheeks once again. She bit her lip trying to maintain her composure, but she was obviously failing.

She was hurting. She really was. Seeing her fiancé break the 'strong' bond she _thought_ she had with him, pained her.

"Well you should know I did more than smack it." He said, making her heart sink in an instant.

_It was like he was enjoying this. Or better yet, it was like he **wanted** this to happen._

Before she could must up the courage to speak, she felt her airways tightening, leaving her breathless and speechless. Her knees weakened and her legs shook as she attempted to keep her balance.

She fell hard on the ground and covered her face with her hands, trying to suppress her cries into her palms. The pain she felt could be heard from down the street of her apartment.

Yes, this was her first heartbreak. It was the first time her innocent heart ever knew betrayal.

 _Cheating_ holds enough power to break the strongest relationship apart, and she knew it.

He just stood there as he watched her life fall apart right before her eyes. He knew how much he meant to her. He knew of her wedding plans with them, which makes sense since the _big day_ was only 3 months away. He stared at the big rock on her ring finger and sighed, knowing it was over.

All he could do was stare at her, feeling _slightly_ guilty for being the reason a woman cries.

But who are we kidding, he would forget about this tomorrow.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, knowing it was the last time he will see her.

He wanted to end this relationship either way. He was quiet relieved that this happened.

"LEAVE!!" She cried out in disgust as she pulled the ring harshly off her finger and threw it at him. Her red eyes now revealed as she looked up at him.

Just like that, he turned around without picking it up or saying another word, and left. He lightly slammed the door on his way out.

He left a crying wom-

No... He left _his_ crying woman on her knees in the middle of her apartment, and never looked back.

_At least he thought he wouldn't._

**  
At the bar: 2 hours later**

"Another drink." The blonde requested as she lightly pushed her empty glass, sliding it on the table so the bartender could easily reach it.

"Ma'am, you've had 5 shots already."

"Who's paying who? I said another."

"Feisty one aren't ya." The blonde heard a man comment next to her.

She turns her whole body around with the assist of her bar stool, only to see a blurry image of a man in a black suit, with salmon colored hair.

"And you are?" She asked, gesturing her hand at him drunkly.

"Not important." He said as he looked away, taking another sip of his drink.

"You can't make yourself present and then retreat. Tell me." The blonde one claimed with her eyes half open, resting her head on her hand as she tilted it.

He gave her an unreadable look. He roamed his eyes around the radius of her body, admiring the blonde woman next to him. In all honestly, he was seeing if she was worthy of a conversation.

She had a tight white dress on that reached her mid-thigh, defining her curves and figure; completely flattering it. Her large breasts were apparent but they were covered as the dress reached high onto her neck; her long sleeves were also covering her arms.

He smirked, satisfied at her appearance.

"How drunk are you?" He asked, changing the subject as he looked back up at her eyes, taking notice of her curled eyelashes and beautiful brown orbs.

Her eyes were red though, it was either because of the crying or the drinking... impossible to tell.

"Drunk enough to wanna talk to you." She fired back while smirking, completely unaware of her actions.

"Is that your way of flirting?" He asked as he took another sip of his drink, fully turning towards her on his bar stool without breaking the intense eye contact they were having. 

"Here you go Ma'am." The bartender interrupted as he placed her 6th shot in front of her. 

"No more for you." The mysterious man demanded as he took her drink off the table before she could reach it.

"And why the hell do you care?" She asked bothered, looking back up to him.

He chuckled, "I _don't_ care sweetheart. I have other plans for you, but you need to sober up before you follow through with them."

"I don't want to~" she whined like a baby while knocking on the bar table in rejection, causing a commotion.

He holds both of her wrists with one hand, stopping her from causing any more loud noises.

"Come with me." He demanded as he placed a hundred dollar bill on the table, then dragged her outside of the bar, not letting go of her wrists.

"W-Where are you taking me!??" She cried out as she tried to jiggle her hands out of his grasp.

"Stop yelling." He demanded as he stopped in his tracks and faced her, now standing in the parking lot.

"I'm not going to kidnap you if that's what you're worried about." He said truthfully, calming her down.

"Then what do you want with me!?" She fired.

"To sober you up."

"Why?!"

"To not take advantage of your inability to make decisions in this current moment."

She chuckles, "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions _in this current moment_." She mocked.

"See that bar right there," She said pointing at it, "my good friend Mira owns it. I have high tolerance pinkie, 5 shots are child's play."

"Oh yeah, hot shot?" 

She nods as she folds her arms, surprisingly acting mature all of a sudden compared to a minute ago.

"Then what's with the red eyes?" He questioned.

"I was crying. Don't pry any further." She said, not wanting to talk about the cause.

He chuckled heartlessly, "I could care less about why you were crying."

Ouch.

"O-Ok." She stuttered at his straightforwardness. "What do you want from me?" She continued.

Just as he was about to answer, a limo pulled up in front of them. He opens the door,

"Get in."

"Like hell!!" She retaliated as she straightened out her arms and clenched her hands into fists, angry and confused as to why he would think she'd agree to leave with a stranger.

"Before you do so, I need a name."

"Didn't you hear me!? I'm not getting in!" She yelled, annoyed.

He leans in closer to her while he rested his arm on the car door,

"Watch your attitude." He firmly said as he looked her straight in the eyes.

She froze for a second as she felt shivers run down her spine... the way he said it scared her.

"What do you want from me?" She questioned again, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I want me inside of you."

…

_Woah..._

Those simple combination of words caused her to tingle in sensation.

_She liked it. His bluntness and honesty. His ability to reach out for what he wanted in all confidence, without playing any games._

_She wanted it too. Ever since she laid eyes on his salmon hair and onyx eyes that pierced right through her, she knew she needed him. Just for the night, and just to get over her fiancé. I mean, **ex** fiancé. Then she doesn't mind not seeing him again._

_But for tonight, she needed him. To forget._

"Patience is running low sweetheart. You want to or not?"

She relaxed her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, giving him a gentle smile. A _thank you_ for being honest, and going straight to the point.

"I'll be using you as a rebound tonight..." She said, giving him the same courtesy of being blunt as well.

"You don't need to share your reasons with me." He responded firmly.

"To be clear, this will be a one night stand." Lucy said.

"Glad your intentions align with mine."

"So no being friends after, right?" She questioned, unsure of what he would respond.

"Strangers." He responded coldly.

"One rule though," He continued.

"No kissing on the lips."

She looked at him confused...

"Lips are personal. Anything else is fine."

Although she found it weird, she nodded and went along with it.

Without another word, she gets in the car and he gets in after her.

"Name?" He asks, before signaling the driver to head off.

"It's Lucy." She responded, smiling.

He looked at her smile and felt the positive aura she carried, but he chose to ignore it.

"Yours?" She questioned after they headed off.

"Private."

"That's not fair! Why would you make me say my name then?"

He looks over to her, "Who's going to who's house? Wouldn't you want to know the name of the person you're inviting over?... My name is irrelevant in this circumstance." He reasoned, rolling his eyes and looking away.

' _What's with him?_ ' She thought to herself.

The ride to his place was calm and quiet _in the beginning._

He could feel her being upset about not sharing his name.

As they made their way to the main road,

"Arthur, close." Natsu demanded.   
  


Lucy's POV

My gaze left the window and landed on the driver who felt like he was a mile ahead of me. I see him close the _shield_ that separated the driver from the passenger.

I looked back at Pinkie, finally realizing his expensive suit, Rolex watch, and high class Limo.

"Just how rich are you?" I questioned, fascinated.

He ignored me and held me by my waist, grabbing me closer to him.

"Sound proof."

Was all he said.

"Uhm ok... show off." I said, rolling my eyes.

He looked at me confused..

"I get that you have money, but why do you need to rub it in my face?" I further explained.

His glare grew longer as he formed a smile and began chuckling,

"What?" He said as he laughed.

My cheeks blushed at the sound of his laugh... that's new. _He's actually cute when he's not so serious._

_Why's he laughing though..._

He explained himself by gently placing his hand on my inner thigh and caressing it, making me have chills all over my body.

His glare intensified as he slid his hand upwards, landing his fingers against my panties. 

_Glad I wore a dress..._

He holds the top of my panties with his fingertips and slides them down. I lift my body up, assisting him. He then places his hand on my thighs again and slides his hand up, causing me to tingle...

Without any warning, he pushed a finger inside me and began rubbing my clit.

I started heavily breathing at the feel of him, and shut my eyes hard with only one image appearing in my mind. _Sting_.

'Get him out of your head L-"

"Ahhhhuh!!" I moaned load as he suddenly shoved another finger in and began going in and out effortlessly, before I could finish that thought.

"Sound proof." He repeated, smirking.

I smiled as he continued with his motion, causing my legs to weaken and shake... completely filled with pleasure.

My mind went blank as he thrusted his fingers in me hard, hitting the sweet spot.

I moaned loud as I gripped onto the seat, attempting to contain my noise but failing.

You could hear the sound of the juice dancing inside me.

He then smoothly shoved his third finger in, causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

His gentle yet firm movement inside me built up my urge subtly.

I moaned loud as I grabbed his leg, gripping it hard as I hit my climax.

"I-I'm ab-out to rel-ease-" I manage to say in between my moans and breathing.

He then shoved them _deep_ in me one last time, and began dancing his fingers around inside of me... making me go crazy.

I moaned loud and dug my nails deep into his leg, then released.

He slowly slid his fingers out, and it was practically dripping.

I looked at him with half open eyes and breathed heavily, completely ready for what awaits me.

He took out a napkin from the inside of his suit and cleaned himself off very professionally.

_If this was that good, then I wonder how he'll be in-_

"You're ready for me now." He whispered into my ear.


	2. One-Night Stand

The salmon hair colored man kicked his bedroom door open as he licked and sucked the gorgeous blonde's neck.

She breathed heavily as he swayed her to his bed.

He swiftly parted only to push her dominantly on his sheets. She fell laying back as she stared into his green orbs with _desire_.

Leaving her there wanting more, he walked to his closet and began taking off his suit.

She sat up and unzipped her dress, then completely took it off.

After doing so, Lucy laid back again and looked up at the ceiling, feeling her urges but at the same time feeling a rush of guilt.

' _Is what I'm doing wrong?_ ' She thought to herself.

He came back walking towards her with only his boxers on, revealing his wide chest and muscular body. His biceps and arms were enough to attract any woman... but his _abs_.

The blondie couldn't stop staring at him.

Neither could he as he looked at her curved, hourglass body, covered only with a black laced bra and underwear.

One thing was clear, they were both _insanely_ attracted to each other.

He smirked and made his way onto his bed. He sat on top of her, mounting her.

He leaned down and kissed her neck as he smoothly undid her bra, and flung it across the room. He then caressed her waist as he made his way down to her underwear, held the tip of it with his fingers, and then slid it down her legs as she lifted herself up to assist him.

He removed his lips from against her neck and straightened out his back as he glared at her now revealed breasts.

She heavily blushes at this _still_ moment. She felt an urge to cover them up with her arms, but she knew there was no point.

He looked up into her eyes,

"God you're beautiful."

She turned scarlet red and looked away... slightly feeling guilty that he's not Sting.

She felt as though she was cheating on her ex-fiancé, which is laughable since **he** _actually_ cheated on her and now they're _broken_ up.

Her kind and loyal heart is betraying her.

The salmon haired man smirked as he looked at her red face. He held her chin with his hand and turned her to face him,

"Didn't know you were so shy."

She looked at him, thinking about what she could say.

Before she could do so, she was distracted by the blunt head of Natsu's hot, hard shaft sliding along the length of her slit, coating himself with slick wetness.

He clung his mouth on the sensitive part of her breast and began licking around it and massaged the other with his firm hand simultaneously, as he buried himself within her tight walls with one hard thrust.

Natsu then released her breast from his mouth's tight grip only to let his own harsh groan out at the feel of her. She was so silky and warm and surrounded him in a way that made him want to stay like this forever; completely vulnerable.

The images in his head enticed him even more as he imagined himself reaching the inside of her womb, from how deep he had successfully thrusted in her.

His thought urged him to finally move. He started out at a slow pace, completely enjoying the journey before the blonde woman whined for him to go faster.

He gradually picked up enough speed and depth so that he was rutting into her like an animal in heat. The swollen head of his shaft kissing her cervix with each hard thrust.

Lucy uncontrollably threw her head back into his sheets as she slammed her eyes shut and let out a loud, pleasurable moan.

Her free hands scrabbled for anything to grip, only to end up landing on Natsu's muscular back. Her nails dug deep into his skin as she colored it with red lines, which only made Natsu growl in painful pleasure. His thrusts momentarily rougher upon feeling the sensation.

"Fuck Lucy!" He grunted.

"I- I'm close." At her words, Lucy's walls started fluttering dangerously around his sensitive shaft and he knew her end was extremely close.

Dropping his mouth to her ear, Natsu licked the shell of it and whispered, "Cum for me, Lucy."

Lucy immediately reacted to him, screaming out before biting hard into the flesh where his left shoulder and his neck connected. 

Her walls closed tighter around him than a fist, leaving him no choice but to push deeper until he bottomed out, grinding their pelvises against each other.

Natsu's roar rivaled that of even the loudest dragon.

The intense feeling of it threw Lucy into a final blinding orgasm, her eyes rolling back in her head and her arms losing their hold of Natsu completely as she fell flat, into deep slumber.

Giving her a soft kiss on her cheek Natsu pulled out, causing a wet slurping sound as he pooled into her then onto the sheets. 

Looking closer, Natsu noticed she'd actually passed out from over stimulation. Allowing himself a quick satisfied smirk, he took the liberty of cleaning himself up and her up.

After everything was taken care of, the pinkette hopped back onto the bed and covered himself and her up with blankets, and fell soundly asleep.

_Maybe he's not so bad of a man._   
  


**The Next Day**

Lucy's POV

I swiftly opened my eyes after a deep sleep. I squinted due to the overtaking light that shined through the windows, as the curtains were blindingly open for some reason.

"Morning beautiful."

A familiar voice startled me, as I looked next to me and saw a _certain_ pinkette staring at me.

Remembering the events of last night, my face flushed in embarrassment.

"M-Morning.."

"Nastu."

"Huh..?"

"My name. It's Natsu Dragneel."

"W-What made you want to tell me now?"

"Because we'll be seeing more of each other." He said as he got out of bed and slid his feet into his black slippers.

A flashback of the pleasure I was feeling yesterday flooded my mind, causing me to tingle at the memory as I looked at him again and blushed heavily.

"I thought we'd be _strangers_?" I mocked, but questioned genuinely.

He chuckled, "I'm pretty confident you wouldn't want to be a stranger after last night.”

_He's right... I definitely wouldn't._

"Well neither do you since you wanna see me again." I fired back, not allowing him to make me look desperate.

"Like I said, you're feisty." He said before turning around and going into his bathroom.

_Am I suppose to just sit here!?_

As I felt the cold breeze of his air conditioning, I realized that I am naked and the blanket wasn't covering me anymore.

"EEEKK!!"

I instantly got up and rushed into his closet, looking for anything I could quickly wear. I grabbed a black shirt and some boxers and put them on.

"Helping yourself I see?" He asked as he got out of the bathroom.

"I- I didn't see my dress anywhere." I defended myself. 

"Dry cleaning." He said as he swished his towel on his shoulder and walked over to his expresso machine that is causally placed in his bedroom.

"I don't even know where this house is located, how could you let me just sleep!? I have work today!"

"Sleep? You passed out sweetheart. And I called in for you at work. I told them you were sick today." He said as he began pouring his coffee into his white mug.

"...How do you know where I work at!?" I said, frankly scared.

He chuckled, "Well being the owner of GM, it wasn't so hard."

"You're t-the owner of..."

"Yes." He said as he sat on his bedroom couch, as if he wasn't bothered to hear my reaction or what I had to say.

"Aren't you like one of the richest men in the country!!?" I attacked, amused and impressed.

"It's no big deal." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well whatever, still doesn't make sense how you knew where I work at."

"By simply calling my assistant and giving her your name. It's not that hard Lucy, loosen up."

_Well that's creepy..._

"I thought you'd know who I am after hearing my name." He continued.

"It was obvious that you're someone important from what you wear, your cars, and your house. But I had no idea who you were." I said as I attempted to process the information he just told me about himself.

"Well that's good. I didn't want to tell you who I was because I was afraid you'd recognize me." He opened up as he took another sip.

"The girls I slept with used to cling and obsess over me after I introduced myself. It was a hassle, so I decided not to do so again. I'm not a liar which is why I didn't lie about my name." He continued.

"Then why'd you end up telling me your name?"

"Because yesterday was on a different level of 'breathtaking' and we both know it. Which is why I wanna keep doing it." He spoke as if he was negotiating.

I looked down on the ground, trying to process everything. His offer, who he was, and last night.

_He is right... last night was something else. I've never experienced such pleasure with anyone before._

I looked back up at him and said,

"No."

"No?" He repeated, obviously shocked but hiding it very well. 

"As amazing as yesterday was, I don't want to be some toy that you play around with whenever you're having _urges_." I responded, valuing my self-worth and proudly so.

"It wouldn't be like that."

"I gave you my answer."

He didn't reply for a minute, quiet stunned at my response.

"I- If that's what you want..." He stuttered, _for the first time ever._

He seems like he doesn't get rejected much.

"With that being said, I think I should take my leave." I said as I stood up from his bed, turned around and walked over to the door where my shoes were.

"How're you going back?" He asked as his gaze finally left the blank space I once occupied and landed on me as I tied my shoes.

"I'll call an Uber." I said smiling. "Thank you for last night." I farewelled him before turning around and closing the door behind me, leaving him sitting in awe.

_I'm pretty sure this is the first time he's heard a 'No' in his life._

_Maybe I came into his life to humble him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of credit goes to @pixiejiminie on Tumblr for the lemon part. They're awesome❤️


	3. Deal

**1 week later**

"What can I get for you Ma'am?" The blonde asked one of her costumers as she took out her pen and a small note-book from her pockets to write down their order.

"Umm.." The customer lagged as she slowly looked through the menu.

Lucy being the patient blonde that she is, waited with a calm heart for a response as she roamed her eyes around the restaurant, looking at different tables occupied by diverse people as they calmly chit-chatted in a civilized manner.

This restaurant privileged her with good money since it was high-class and fancy, circumstantially making all her costumers insanely rich and with the ability to tip _good_.

She at least made two hundred dollars a day; that is, _after_ splitting the tips with all the other workers.

She was able to cover all her bills with no issues _and_ have extra money on the side sometimes to spoil herself a little.

She felt content with her financial situation, given that she was raised in an insanely rich household and she _once_ was the "insanely rich costumer."

She had her friend group whom she'd see on the weekends, and she'd work on the weekdays.

Usually she'd spend her time with her _fiancé_ after work, but now that he's out of her life... she feels a spec of emptiness inside her. The same emptiness she felt when her mother passed away.

In reality, that emptiness never left her. Sting just temporarily fulfilled it with his presence. She needed someone to be there for her after losing her only mama, anyone... and Sting was that man.

_Although Lucy would never admit it, her feelings for Sting were infatuation rather than love. She battled with her inner-self when they were dating, convincing herself it was love she was feeling._

_Only because he offered her all the things she wanted. He gave her love and fulfilled the void her parent left her with by smothering her and showing her care. That is, until he cheated and ruined everything._

_Maybe he was doing her a favor..._

Lucy's eyes saddened at the thought of him as she zoned out.

"Go get me a Butcher's Steak." The customer said harshly, as if she was demanding; interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"Alrighty." Lucy responded, brushing her attitude off as she wrote her order down. If there was anything Lucy was good at, it was keeping her composure when it comes to such situations. She's been a waitress for two years; she's gotten use to this kind of treatment from entitled imbeciles.

"Mashed potatoes and vegetables for my side."

"Drink?"

"Umm.."

The short boy-like orange haired woman buffered again as she looked through the _Beverages_ section like she had all the time in the world.

This began to stress Lucy out.

"Carrot juice."

"Okay." Lucy responded as she finished writing everything down. It might be an easy order, but Lucy's memory is down at the dumpsters. "It'll take 45 minutes." She said as she took the menu off the table.

"45 minutes!? This is insane! If it does not come out in 20 minutes or less, I am suing!!" The customer stupidly attacked.

Lucy looked at the woman like she was crazy, not fully understanding why she's acting this way.

"Umm Ma'am-"

"I'm on precious time! I have an important job to get to, I'm sure _you_ wouldn't understand."

"Ma'am-”

"Ugh! Call me your manager and shoo out of here."

The blonde raised her finger pointing at her, about to give the costumer a piece of her mind, until a familiar voice from behind her took over.

"Now that's no way to speak to a lady." The manly voice said as he was approaching the table.

Lucy looked over her shoulder only to see a certain _pinkette_ standing behind her.

"You!?"

"Hello beautiful."He said as he diverted his attention from the rude costumer to the blonde.

"I am a lady as well!!!" The costumer defended herself against Natsu.

Natsu's face went blank, "Oh... I apologize. I thought you were a man." He said, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Y-You!! How dare- UGH!!!" The costumer gripped onto her yellow purse and stood up. "You'll pay for this." She said, looking Lucy dead in the eyes.

All Lucy did was smile, making the costumer go crazy on the inside.

The orange head then deliberately bumped into Lucy's shoulder as she made her way out of the restaurant.

"What's up with her?" Natsu asked the blondie as he laid eyes on the angry costumer's back, making her way out.

"Right." Lucy chuckled as she looked at the costumer with him in cinque.

"Why're you here?" She questioned as she looked back at Natsu again.

"To give you this." He said as he handed over a bag.

"What's that?"

"Your dress." He said as she took it from him.

"Is that all?"

Natsu smirked and then sat down on the table the customer was in.

"I'd like to order."

"Oh really? What would you like to eat today Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy mocked, as if she was role-playing.

"You."

...

"I'm afraid I'm not on the menu." She gathered herself up to say.

He chuckled, "Of course you aren't. You're on the specials." He flirted, causing Lucy's cheeks to turn pink in shyness.

"Come on, what's the harm in trying this out, huh? He asked, breaking the momentarily silence.

"You're breaking your own rule you know. You said you wanted to be strangers, yet here you are-"

"Well I didn't know fucking you would feel so good." He interrupted, as blunt as ever.

"Would you, shh!!!" She complained as she tapped her notebook on his shoulder harshly, as if it'd do anything to him. "This is my job, if anyone heard you-"

"They'll do what? Fire you? Don't make me laugh, Lucy."

She sighed, "I already told you I want no business in filling your sexual desires."

"Which is why it wouldn't be business. It would be pleasure, sweetheart." He argued.

"You know what I mean! I already gave you my answer. It was a one-night stand, that's it." She whispered the last part aggressively.

Natsu stood up, fixing his suit-jacket.

"A date then."

He knew this was the only way to get through to her.

"No.”

Natsu grinned as he swayed his lips close to her ear, "Don't challenge me Lucy. I always get what I want." He loudly whispered, as if he was warning her.

She froze, her hands straightened out by her sides and her lips glued together as chills ran down her spine... not knowing how to respond.

"I- I only refuse because I know you have ill intentions."

"You're right, I do have ill intentions." He stated, looking in her chocolate orbs. "Intentions I'm open to you about. Here's the deal..." He said as he leaned his behind on the table and crossed his arms. "I'll give you what you obviously want. I'll take you on dates and take care of you financially. I'll give you whatever you desire. In return, you'll give me what I want. Sex."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No sweetheart. I don't do girlfriends. Think of it as a symbiotic relationship."

"I'm confused..."

"I read people well princess, I can tell you're the typa girl who fantasizes about movie-type of romantic relationships. I'll give that to you, just without the love part. And you can give me what I want."

Lucy paused for a moment, contemplating whether to accept this offer or not...

_It didn't sound too bad... and he was right._

"I don't make this offer, ever. Give me your answer before I change my mind."

"I'd be fooling myself if I accept this offer. Yes, I want a guy to come sweep me off my feet and show me the stars. But I don't want it to be _illusionary_ or _fake_."

"That's the best I can do." Natsu responded.

_'M-Maybe this'll temporarily fill the void within me... I can use him as the company I needed from Sting. Maybe this can be like a rebound type of thing... just **maybe** this can help me get over him.' The blonde thought to herself._

"So?" Natsu impatiently rushed her.

"Get to work, Lucy!" The manager demands from a distance as he overheard a little of their conversation, enough to tell the pinkette isn't ordering food.

"Okay!" Lucy responded after she turned around and looked at her angry manager.

"You need to leave." Lucy said as she looked back at Natsu again.

"Tomorrow at seven. I'll pick you up."

"O- Ok."


	4. Date

The Next Day   
_Lucy's Apartment_

The blonde lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to glance over at the clock that hung on her yellow wall.

' _6:40PM_ ' She read.

"Crap!! I have 20 minutes to get ready!" She mumbled to herself as she closed her book and placed it on the table in front of her.

She stood up from her couch and stretched her legs and arms, for she has been seated in the same position for approximately three hours.

But, that was Lucy.

Her engagement in and love for books takes up a huge part of her. It not only helps her improve her writing, but it takes her completely out of reality and into a world she only dreams of being in.

Her crave for proper romance was satisfied with what she read in her books— satisfied by the ink on paper.

She quickly rushed to her room and picked out a simple-cute-pink dress from her closet. It was tight on her breasts and stomach, and loose on her bottom-body. It reached her mid-thigh. 

It complimented her figure as it revealed the curves of her breasts and waist, and was short enough to show off her fare legs. Her hourglass body was completely evident in this fit, but she wasn't completely aware of the effect she could have on many men out there; she is a beauty indeed.

She thought it would fit the occasion perfectly. It fits the social standard of what's considered "casual" and "semi-formal." So she was ready for any outcome.

She accessorized it with white pearls for a necklace, and a silver bracelet. She wore black heels and held a mini black purse to put her wallet and phone in.

After getting dressed, she realized that ten minutes had already passed.

She stumbled towards her bathroom as she was wearing her heels, in order for her to apply a little bit of makeup.

" _Why the hell did I even agree to this._ " She thought to herself as she brushed her lipgloss across her bottom lip. 

She applied a little bit of mascara that only made her hazelnut eyes pop out more.

Before she could fix her hair, she heard a knock on the door. 

She froze in her place... _she was expecting to meet him at the restaurant she worked at since he doesn't know where she lives._

' _No way..._ ' She thought to herself.

She put down her mascara brush, not bothering to put her makeup back in place as she pulled out her hair tie from her hair. She quickly brushed it with her hair brush, and she heard a knock on the door again.

"I'm coming!" She said in the distance.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and sighed, ' _Is there really a point to all this...'_

She heard the door knocking again, louder this time.

"I said I'm coming!!!"

She walked out of her bathroom, went by her living room and finally opened the door.

"Hey sweetheart." The pinkette said as he held a red rose.

"Is that for me?" She asked while smiling.

He looked her up and down slowly, admiring every inch of the master piece standing before him.

"Aren't you beautiful." He said as he handed over the rose to her. She gracefully took it from him and placed it by her nose, where she could fully take in its beautiful scent.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "You're such a flirt." She said as she playfully and weakly punched his chest.

Now she realized he was staring at her breasts, which made her fluster up.

"Are we just going to stand here?"

He chuckled and looked back up in her eyes, taking in the different chocolates that swirled around her orbs. ' _Exquisite_.' He thought to himself.

"Shall we?" He questioned as he put out his arm for her to hold.

-

"So where are we going?" She asked as she looked over at him.

They were seated in the back of his limo; she was served wine and a chocolate for complementaries when she got in.

"It's a surprise." He said as he looked at her and smirked.

"And I thought you weren't the romantic type." She said as she laid her head at the back of her seat and smiled.

"Only when I wanna be." He responded. "Besides, I need to make one thing clear."

"And what is that?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"No feelings. No attachment. And that's that."

She looked at him confused. She knew he wasn't interested in romantic relationships, but she'd thought he'd at least _slightly_ opened up to the idea since he asked her out on a date.

"Then why take me out on a date?"

He sighed, "I thought you understood. We made a deal, didn't we?"

"Yeah..." She looked at him questionably.

"That deal was for me to give you the things that you want. Take you on dates, show you good company and take care of you financially. In return, you-"

"Fuck me. Yeah. I got that. I just thought that maybe if we get to know each other, we'd-"

"No. I told you I don't do girlfriends. If you don't understand that then this needs to end here." He firmly responded.

He didn't want her having the wrong idea. He wanted her to comprehend his ways. He didn't want her to have hope, because he knew she'd end up disappointed if she did.

She sighed, "I know you don't do girlfriends. All I meant was that you don't know what happens in the future. But anyway, it doesn't matter since this is temporary for me and I only agreed to it for a reason of my own." She said as she looked out the window, not realizing she had said too much.

"And what reason would that be?" He curiously questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

"Uhh.." She looked back at him.

"Would that reason have anything to do with why you were crying the night I met you?" He insightfully pointed out.

"We've arrived sir." The driver interrupted.

The duo looked out the window, especially Lucy who looked out curiously to see where they had gone.

"Thanks Arthur." Natsu responded as he opened his door and walked over to the other side, and opened Lucy's door.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." Lucy said as she took the hand he was holding out for her and got out of the car.

"Gentleman? Always." He responded softly as he held her back with his hand and lead her outside of the parking structure.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked over to Natsu, still making their way out.

"You'll see." He said, grinning.

When they finally got out, she saw the beautiful sea before her. Sunset perfectly set the horizon, for light was shining glamorously at the blue water.

She took a deep breath of air, inhaling the fresh and salty wind.

Small boats were parked in the sea, and there were only a few people there.

"What is this?" Lucy questioned as she smiled, looking at Natsu.

"Come on." He said as he held her hand and lead her to a person standing by the sea's built-walk-in entrance.

He was wearing a fit like a waiter.

"Reservations for two. Name is Natsu." He spoke to him.

"Oh..Natsu Dragneel.. Of course! Please just wait a moment." The waiter said as he rushed and walked away.

"Natsu..what is this place?" She asked as she poked his black suit, trying to get an answer. 

Natsu looked over at her, "Wow. You're such a bad observer." He said as he smiled. "Just look." He continued as he pointed to his left.

Revealing one-on-one tables, each placed in separate see-through tents that allowed each couple their privacy. They were placed on the wooden built-in ground in the sea.

' _Wow_...'

She giggled, "It's beautiful!!"

He smiled at her positivity.

"Please follow me, Mr. Dragneel." The waiter said, coming out of nowhere.

They followed him in as he lead them to their table.

They duo seated themselves and the waiter gave them menus. He then handed them a buzzer that allows them call for the waiter anytime by pressing the button.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm a click away!" The waiter said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Lucy responded smiling.

"Well Natsu, you've got taste." Lucy complimented as she poured herself some water into her glass cup.

"Never shoulda been any doubt." He said smirking, revealing his cocky self.

"So are you gonna answer my question?" He went straight to the point.

"What question?" She asked as she took a sip of her water and looked at him.

In this moment, he took notice of her beautiful golden hair freely moving with the rhythm of the wind, and her curled lashes that fluttered every time she blinked.

"Who made those beautiful eyes of yours cry?" He asked as he leaned his arms on the table.

She coughed as she felt herself choke a bit. She either got startled by his question, or the water genuinely went down the wrong pipe.

"Well.." She said as she fixed her throat. "That's for me to know and for you to wonder." She said smiling, leaving a hint of mystery written all over her face.

_In reality, she was just not ready to open up yet._

"So it's gonna be like that huh..." He said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well you did say you ‘ _couldn’t_ _care less about why I was crying_ '" She mocked the words he had said to her when they first met, as she held up her menu.

"Well now since we're on a date, circumstances have changed. I didn't want you to know who I was which is why I didn't want to learn about you. It's different now."

"How different?" She asked as her gaze fixated on the menu before her. "We might know each other's names, but you fail to inform me anything personal about yourself. Only reason you want me here is to fuck me." She bluntly said, looking up at Natsu in the last part.

"Well that's no secret." He shamelessly responded.

Pfft.

"Though I respected you enough to tell you my intentions firsthand. I never lied to you."

_He was right. She knew he was right._

"I'm having the almond chicken." She said, changing the subject.

Natsu simply pressed the buzzer, and the waiter came not 30 seconds later.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" The waiter asked, as he looked at her curved, revealed breasts, then looked back up...trying to be respectful.

This did not go unnoticed by Natsu; however, he also noticed his attempt to restrain himself from looking.

Lucy was clueless.

"I'd like to have the almond chicken please." She said as she smiled, showing her warm heart as she did with everyone else she's met.

"Alright." The waiter said as he wrote it down and looked back up at her again.

"Anything else?" 

"That's it."

"Are you sure?" He continued, obviously trying to keep the conversation going. "I mean we have-"

"The steak." Natsu interrupted.

The waiter finally diverted his attention from the blonde, to Natsu.

"R-Right." He responded

"Medium well." Natsu continued.

"Ok." The waiter responded as he wrote it down and stepped away to leave.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I want anything else?" Natsu questioned being petty, stopping the waiter in his tracks.

"Of course! What else would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Nothing. You can go now." Natsu said, with intentions of provoking him.

"Ok.." He responded as he left.

"What was that for??" Lucy asked irritated.

"What?" 

"You acting that way with the waiter."

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't forget that I'm a waitress too, Dragneel. I know when customers are being rude."

"Well I wasn't."

"Ugh. Nevermind." She responded, knowing damn well he'd never admit to anything.

"You know you don't need that job anymore." Natsu said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, since I take care of you financially now, you won't need to work."

She laughed, "No you don't. It's a good thing you brought it up, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." She begun.

"What?"

"You don't pay me anything. You're not buying me off with this deal. I make my own money and I depend on myself. That's it."

There was a momentarily silence.

"Why would you refuse the offer I'm making you?"

"I told you why."

"It's not that I'm buying you off. We're just helping each other out. Besides, wouldn't there be something you'd like to do besides waitressing?"

"Waitressing is a fine job I'll have you know that." She responded firmly, slightly provoked by his choice of wording.

"No that's not what I mean. I'm just wondering if there may be a passion of yours you'd like to pursue other than waiting tables."

All Lucy could think about this moment was her writing passion. Her big dream ever since she was a little girl was to: write a book, publish it, and have many people read it. Her passion was writing and if she could make money off of it, she would quit her job _today_.

"Well.."

"Ahuh. So there is something."

"I've always loved writing. I do it a lot in the little free time that I have, but I would never land a job that'll help me support myself with such a career."

"Well that's why I'm here. I told you I can-"

"Here you guys go!" The waiter interrupted as he placed Natsu's steak and Lucy's almond chicken in front of them.

"Anything else you need, please do not hesitate to ring the buzzer!" The waiter exclaimed as he was looking at the blonde, obviously only talking to her.

"We're good." Natsu responded for her.

The waiter flustered up then took his leave.

"As I was saying-"

"It's a kind gesture. Really, it is. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to refuse. Although I love writing and I wish I had more time to write, I cannot depend on a person I had just met to pay everything off for me."

Natsu sighed, understandingly.

"I had a dream once too."


	5. Treat

"I had a dream once too."

"Oh yeah?"

"It was to run a powerful business." He began cutting his streak. "I've always been a fan of cars...and now here I am, the owner of General Motors."

Lucy smiled as she chewed on her salty chicken.

"You know how I got this far?"

"How?" She swallowed.

"I strived for it. Countless hours a day— no sleep, no social life, isolation, and my full effort. I quit my job and depended on my savings for a living."

"Mm. You trying to hint something, Dragneel?" She raised her eyebrow, able to read between the lines.

"Glad you caught on." He smirked. "What I'm trying to say is: I had a dream and I worked hard to achieve it. It couldn't hurt for you to do the same. I'm a prime example of what you should do to achieve _your own_ dreams, Heartfilia."

She shook her head, "I can't just quit my job... I don't have the same advantage as you had back then. I have no savings to live on."

"That's where I come in." He smirked.

"Ahh. That's what you were trying to get at." She smiled at his diplomatic ability to negotiate and convince others using deductive reasoning.

He had nothing to gain from insisting on helping her out financially. She had already agreed to sleep with him in exchange for dates and good company— she didn't ask or need his financial help. She needed him as a rebound from Sting, nothing else. Yet here he is, offering her a chance to chase after her dreams with no catch.

"Why do you want to help me out so much?" She questioned curiously.

He chuckled, "I have the resources for it so why not. Plus, I always take care of my girls."

"Your _girls_? So you've done this before?"

He shook his head, "I've already made it clear that this is the first time I've made such a deal with anyone, so obviously not. However, I _have_ slept with countless of girls before and I always took care of whatever they needed. That's just how I work."

"Ah.. is that why they end up clinging to you?"

"Precisely. Especially that one girl. After her, I stopped doing that; I kept my identity hidden the last two times before you."

"That one girl?"

He looked up at her, sensing that things are getting more personal than he intended.

"My point is," Pause. "I can take care of you while we have this deal between us, if you let me." He ignored her question.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Lucy was surprised innerly, but she covered it up well. She hadn't expected him to be so...sweet. He was being completely genuine and she knew it; there was no ulterior motive to his offer. She liked it. This side of him that he had unintentionally revealed to her. His words might seem harsh at times due to his bluntness; his pride might be through the roof and his ego might be high... but she couldn't deny, he had a sweet heart.

Sigh, "Okay Mr. Dragneel. If you insist..." She gave in.

He smirked, "Glad you smartened up."

"Hey!"

They both chuckled.

Their date went on; they both enjoyed each other's company. They talked and laughed. They clicked and understood each other on a deep level. Although frankly, Natsu hadn't revealed anything personal about himself and neither has she. They didn't talk about their family, friends, love life, or anything like that. They weren't ready to share such information and they both don't think they ever will.

Instead, they had a soul nourishing conversation and connection. They talked about uncomfortable big dreams, interesting concepts and new ideas. They challenged each other and made the other think bigger, wider, and broader in an eye-opening manner. With all that being said, they knew not a thing about what lies in each other's personal lives or past. It was just the two of them, there, sharing their thoughts. It was refreshing to say the least.

She had brought up a side of Natsu that he has forgotten.

But then again, he would never let it get to his head.

' _She's just a girl. I'm here to fuck her. That's it._ ' He had to remind himself. He straightened up and leaned back on his chair after reading her, and returned to his old self.

"How's everything going so far?" The waiter interrupted as he stood in front of them, coming out of nowhere.

"Fine." The pinkette responded.

"And for you ma'am?" He smiled.

The blonde attempted to speak, "I liked-"

"Fine." Natsu cut her off.

Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu annoyed, not understand what his problem is.

"O- Okay. If you need anything, I'm a click away!" The waiter cheerfully uttered his phrase again.

Lucy noticed Natsu glaring at him, causing the waiter to walk away irritated.

"Seriously?!" Lucy began.

"What?"

"I don't appreciate your tone with the waiter."

"I don't need you to." He wiped his lips with a napkin.

"Why're you being like this?!"

"Being like what?"

"One minute your kind and the next you’re an asshole. Choose a personality, will you?!"

She picked up her purse attempting to leave. She never appreciated a rude customer, and frankly, it was a huge turn-off.

Natsu stood up and held her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"Sit down." He demanded.

"Let go of me." She looked back in his eyes.

"I will if you sit down."

Pause— the two stood there, staring at each other; both being stubborn in their own ways.

She groaned and sat back down,

"Why're you acting this way?" She maturely questioned, wanting answers.

He sat down after her,

"That waiter has been tryna flirt with you the whole night, sweetheart. You're clueless to your surroundings. Pay more attention. If I wasn't here, who knows what he would've done."

"What?! You're crazy! Besides, what's it to you? It's not like I'm yours or anything." She lost her cool.

He sharply looked her in the eyes, sending waves of intensity with his glare.

"For now, Heartfilia, you are." He exclaimed firmly.

"That makes no sense; we've already established that we're not dating."

He leaned on the table and got closer to her,

"As long as I'm fucking you, you're not fucking anyone else."

The blonde felt her area warm up with a tingling sensation; he turned her on, but she'd never admit it.

She leaned on the table mimicking his actions as she crosses her legs to simmer down,

"I can do whatever I want." She loudly whispered, obviously trying to provoke him.

He leaned back on his chair, "Your feistiness will never fail to arouse me. But don't let that get to you. As long as we have this deal, your body is mine."

She huffed and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"I don't share." He exclaimed.

"So that means you won't be sleeping with anyone else either?" She raised her eyebrow, making sure there were no double-standards.

"Obviously."

"...Fine then." She gave in.

"That doesn't make you my girlfriend though, don't get it mixed up." He restated, making sure it was clear as he took a sip of his fancy wine.

" _From how much he had to emphasize on this, I'm sure the girl he was talking about earlier made him go through hell_." She thought.

"I know. This is only temporary. Only until..."

"Until what?" He caught her slip.

' _Only until I get over Sting._ ' She thought.

"Personal." She smiled, leaving him curious.

He was definitely aroused by her and her ways alright. 

He hadn't expected her to be so... pleasant. He wanted her to enjoy the date so she could be satisfied with the deal they made. At the same time, he wanted this date to pass by quickly so he could get his treat at the end.

But now that he was sitting here, with her, it was different.

He didn't expect to... _enjoy_ it.

The conversation just flowed smoothly with them. Even in between topics—they had comfortable silence. Her presence was light and joyful, which made her company congenial.

She was definitely different from the other girls he's met. She obviously wasn't a gold-digger, that's out of the question. But the aura she held...it was just so positive and upbringing. She was intense yet easygoing; strong yet sensitive; elegant yet _naughty_.

It intrigued him, but then again... he would never let it get to his head.

"Dessert?" He smirked.

-

"How was your date Lu-chan??!!" The blunette screamed from the other end of the line.

"It was good. I'll call you back, okay?" Lucy seemed rushed to hang up.

"Okay, but don't forget to! I need _details_." She giggled then hung up.

It was 11PM, and they had just finished their date. The blonde sent a quick text to her friends in the limo telling them the date was over when the blunette automatically called her after reading her message.

Now, Lucy had just arrived at Natsu's place to give him his _treat._

She hadn't told her friends about _that part._ None of them know about the deal. She wanted to keep it between her and Natsu because she felt embarrassed to share that information with anyone. Besides, they'd most likely lecture her and tell her it's not a good idea, which is why she wanted to keep it secret. 

No one can know how desperate she was to get over her ex-fiancé.

She opened the door to his dark bedroom and saw everything just as neat as she did one week ago.

If she's being honest, she wanted this just as much as him...but she'd never admit it.

"You just gonna stand there, sweetheart?" He said smoothly from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her neck. He pushed his manhood on her behind as he gripped her close to him.

She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his warm tongue on her sweet skin. Her taste never failed to arouse Natsu even more.

"Mmm" She hummed in pleasure as his tongue swirled around her sensitive part and began sucking it.

He parted his lips from her after leaving his print,

"Let's take this to bed." His half-opened eyes spoke volumes about his _need_ for her right now.

He caressed her shoulders then held her hand and lead her to his bed.

She crawled on his side of the bed, curving her back...not knowing the effect she has on him in this moment. 

"So you wanna play it that way, huh?" He smirked.

She turned her body around and laid on her back, then gave him an innocent smile.

' _This girl_...'

He walked to his closet and took off his suit, coming back with only his boxers on. He found her butt naked laying on the sheets, as she shivered due to the air conditioning cooling her up... without his body heat to comfort her. Her light pink dress was laying on the floor next to the bed, along with her black lace underwear and bra.

"I'll warm you up." He sexily spoke.

He took off his boxers, exposing his manhood, then crawled up on bed and mounted her. Their bare skin touching each other freely was a different kind of turn-on for Natsu.

Her breasts were perfectly lifted as he stared at her hard nipples, probably from the chill in the air.

Her face was slightly blushing, but she was more comfortable since she'd already done this with him before.

Her brown eyes fluttered open as she looked upon his defined chest, admiring his muscles and manliness. His abs aroused her in a different kind of way though. She lifted her arms and gently touched his abs with her hands, tracing his lines.

He smiled, enjoying her exploration of his body.

"Why can't we kiss?" She suddenly spoke, as her eyes fixated on his abs.

"Lips are too personal, princess. I believe I told you this before." He said as he held his manhood with his hands, teasing her entrance with his tip.

She began breathing heavily as her eyes filled up with desire, 

"But it'd be more intimate..."

He bent down and clipped his lips onto her nipple, then began licking around it as he grabbed her other one and began massaging it.

She loved the pleasure he could give her...she loved this talent of his.

After sucking on her for a little while, he parted his lips and spoke,

"There are different kinds of intimacy we can explore." He smiled, looking back at her directly in her brown orbs.

Without a chance for her to respond, his hands guided his shaft inside her... sliding himself down into her.

He groaned at the feel of her silkiness surrounding him... he loved the fact that she was already wet.

Lucy moaned when he bottomed out inside of her, for he is now fully into her. He looked at her expression, only to find her eyes tightly shut and her fingers gripping the bed sheets next to her. He smiled, then slid out of her. He went back in harder this time...forcing a moan out of her as his shaft grind her cervix.

He loved the way she sounded, for it made the whole process more arousing. He continued thrusting into her at a normal pace, causing her breathing to shake and sounds to escape her lips in pleasure.

"Faster.." She moaned.

He was getting there, he just enjoyed the journey too much. 

He picked up his pace and began going in harder, causing a clapping noise to fill the room for now he is humping her like an animal in heat. Her moans became uncontrollable...it ringed like music to his ears. His shaft hit her cervix with each hard thrust, causing him to groan in pleasure and her to lose her mind. Her hands gripped onto his back muscles as her nails dug deep into his skin, trying to contain herself. This momentarily made Natsu rougher with each thrust he had pleasured her with.

He had the talent of sending her into a different world of desire... One she had never visited before— not even with Sting. He made her feel things she never knew she could before. He was like a missing piece in her body...One she needed in her or else she wouldn't be whole.

"Fuck Lucy! Why do you feel so good, huh?" He thrusted harder than usual, ripping her insides and reforming her guts with his exceptionally large gift. Her moans turned into screams, for sweat roamed freely around her skin and her eyes blurred out completely... not able to contain her orgasms.

"I'm going to...cum..."

He already knew that for her walls closed up on him, surrounding him tighter than a fist. He was obliged to deepen in her until he bottomed out, kissing her insides. Her last orgasm wave clashed in her hard, for it blinded her completely. She released as he pooled into her at the same time.

"Fuck..." He said as he slid out of her, and laid down next to her.

He took a moment to breath, then looked to his side...only to find Lucy completely asleep.

"I wasn't done with her yet..."


	6. The Next Day

Lucy's POV  
  


**Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**

...

**Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**

"Fuck..." The pinkette groans in my ear with his harsh, sexy morning voice. His hands are tightly wrapped around my naked waist and his face is buried in the crook of my neck. I could feel his naked body against my back. Not in a sexual kind of way though, we're just spooning for some reason.

**Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**

"Ugh, stop that noise already!" I whine sleepily as I open my blurry eyes to look for the source of that treacherous noise.

Natsu unwraps his arms from around me and sits up the bed, rubbing his eyes.

He picks up his phone from the bedside table and checks the time,

"Crap! It's already 11AM?!" He panics.

He finds 7 missed calls from his assistant. She never calls him _that much_ this early in the morning...she knows how much Natsu values his sleep.

"Who is it?" I attempt to enunciate but my sleepy voice is getting the best of me. My eyes were tightly shut as I spoke and my lips were extremely dry.

"It's just work. I'm late."

I attempt to open my eyes but my eyelids just felt so heavy.

A momentarily silence passed by where I felt the stress and intensity in the air, vibrating from Natsu's energy.

I rub my eyes harshly and build up my strength to sit up the bed. I attempt to look at Natsu who was sitting beside me, but there were red and blue dots taking over my poor vision; _streaks_ , they call them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I place my hand on his shoulder instinctively.

He looks at my hand then looks at me in my brown orbs,

"Everything's fine." He smiles as he lightly pushes my hand away and stands up from the bed.

_What's up with him?... I wasn't trying to be intimate or anything._

"What time do you usually go to work?" I began stretching my arms.

"Whenever I want, but usually no later than 10AM. I'm sure I'm missing important business right now." He goes through his phone, reading the multiple text messages he's receiving from his assistant.

I grab the water bottle that was placed on the table beside me, and begin drinking it.

"Speaking of..."

"Hm?" I look up at him.

"Apparently my office is throwing a cocktail party for me tonight."

"Really? That's so great!! What's it for?"

"It's stupid really. I closed an important deal a few days ago that'll bring us millions, but those kinds of deals happen often. So I don't get what the fuss is about." He rolls his eyes as he places his phone back on the table.

"You have to celebrate everything you accomplish, Natsu!" I stand up on my knees on the bed excitingly. "You have to validate your success! Plus, who doesn't like a fun party?!" I encouraged.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled at my positivity.

"Of course~!" I stood up on the bed, not able to contain my excitement. "Imagine the fine wine and delicious salmon and sushi...the fancy dresses and slick suits...the bright chandeliers and the beautiful music...the candles and long tables...Everything is just so perfect!!!" My eyes lit up as I brought my hands together.

He chuckled,

"You've never been to a cocktail party before, Lucy?"

"No..." I pouted as I sat back down, crisscrossed on the bed. Although I came from a rich household, I was way too young to attend such events.

"Well then, I'm glad you got the general idea of where we'll be going to tonight."

"We?" I looked at him.

"Be my date."

...

"Okay!!!" I sat up excitingly as my eyes lit up.

I've always wanted to attend such fancy parties. I've never been to one! I want to dress up fancy and eat some fine food— it reminds me of the life I had growing up— kind of like my comfort. I'd never want to permanently get back to it, but it'd be nice to visit it every once in a while. Now that I have Natsu, it's the perfect balance.

"You're still naked, you know." He pointed out as his eyes explored my body with no shame.

I instantly throw my arms over my breasts, covering them up,

"And so are you!!!!" I look at his _full, lengthy_ body.

He chuckled,

"Get use to it, sweetheart." He said.

With that, he turns around and goes into his bathroom to freshen up.

I lay back down and sigh, covering myself up with the blanket.

_Mmm. What am I gonna wear today?..._

**Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**

I sit up the bed again and grab my phone that was placed on the bedside table next to me.

I answer the phone after seeing it was Levy calling,

"Lu-Chan, where are you?!" She startled me.

"Uhh-"

"I'm at your apartment and I can't find you anywhere!"

_How can I tell her where I am..._

"I'm-"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes."

"Did you forget about our breakfast date this morning? I was suppose to pick you up which is why I'm here."

"N-No I didn't forget..." I lie, instantly cursing at myself innerly. "I'm... I'm actually at Prime & Toast right now waiting for you. Sorry, I forgot you were picking me up." I stutter. I've always hated lying, especially to my best friend. But I just couldn't tell her where I am...

I look up only to see Natsu leaning his back on the bathroom door, folding his arms with a towel over his muscular shoulder— he's raising his eyebrow, looking at me.

_Crap... he caught me lie._

His eyes are piercing through my soul, as if I am sinning. I could feel the guilt building up inside me.

"Stop looking at me like that!!!!" I scream in my head.

"How'd you get there if you don't have a car?" She insightfully questions.

"Uhh- I...used an Uber."

Natsu began silently chuckling at my inability to lie properly.

"Okay, Lu-Chan. Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be there in 15!"

With that being said, she hangs up the phone leaving me panicked.

"Crap!!! I have 15 minutes!!" I rushed out of bed, running around looking for my shoes... forgetting that I'm completely naked.

"You're putting quiet a show for me, Luce. Keep running like that." He smirked, still standing by the bathroom door.

I looked at him and saw his manhood get hard.

My face immediately flushes up in embarrassment and I run to the bed, grabbing the white sheets quickly and wrapping it around myself.

"Pervert!!!!!" I yell. "Put on some clothes, will you??!!"

"I could say the same to you but I'm enjoying this too much." He walks towards me, approaching me closer and closer as my heartbeats sped up.

"Wh-"

He leans down and kisses my red cheek,

"I'll never get tired of how easily embarrassed you get." He looks in my brown orbs.

"I..."

He smiles,

"Get dressed. You're gonna be late." He turns around and walks to his closet.

_What just happened?!_

**Ring-ring. Ring-ring.**

"I'm sure it's Levy!!"

I immediately run to the bathroom with the bedsheet still wrapped around me and find my pink dress along with my bra and underwear in the laundry basket.

_Natsu must've put them here yesterday after I slept..._

I take it out and dress myself up quickly. I use a spare toothbrush that Natsu has kindly prepared for me and brush my teeth. I take out the hair tie from my messy pony tail and let it loose, fixing it a bit.

My mascara was all over my eyes, making me look like I have double eye bags. I wash my face thoroughly and then put on some of Natsu's lotion. It smelled so good.

Fifteen minutes have passed by and I'm still not there!

I get out of his bathroom,

"Where are you suppose to be going again?" He questions as he makes himself coffee using his expresso machine that is placed in the corner of his room.

"Prime & Toast, the breakfast place. Can one of your drivers lend me a lift?" I question as I quickly put my belongings in my black purse.

"Sure, but you don't need it. Prime & Toast is right across the street, 3 blocks away."

I silently begin to bless God and thank my luck.

"Ok! Thanks! I'll see you tonight." I turn around, heading out of the door.

"Woah Woah, hold up." He stops me in my tracks.

"What?" I turn back around.

"I don't have your number. Give it to me so I can contact you, and take my number for any emergencies."

"I don't need your number for emergencies though."

"Just take it."

I sigh and we exchange phones. We type our numbers into each other's phones.

"Don't misuse it, Dragneel." I say, giving his phone back to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiles.

I turn back around to leave,

"Why didn't you tell your friends about me?" He stopped me again.

_He must've put the pieces together when he heard me lie to Levy about where I was..._

"I don't have time for this!" I run out of the door.

-

"Lu-Chan!" Levy greeted me, after 20 minutes of waiting for her in the restaurant. Can't believe she took so long and I was in such a hurry!

I stood up from our table and gave her a tight hug.

"I've missed you!" I express.

"Me too!" She breaks the hug and sits across of me.

"I called you to tell you I'll be running late because I couldn't find my wallet anywhere, but you didn't answer. I had to go back to my apartment to grab it." She places her purse next to her and gets comfortable.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"I haven't seen you in so long! It's been a whole week! What have you been doing?"

"I've been so busy with work, it's been hectic."

"And why haven't you been attending classes?" She raises her eyebrow as she rests her chin on her hands.

"I only missed two classes, let's not be dramatic." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_Work has actually been crazy this whole week, which is why I haven't been seeing much of anyone really. I mean, except for yesterday...which I spent with Natsu._

"Well you never miss classes! Plus, Erza, Juvia and I have been hanging out in cafés almost everyday and you never come. It's not like you, Lu-Chan. I'm just worried."

"Don't worry, everything's okay. Like I said, this week has been hard with working. Although this won't be an issue anymore since I'll be quitting next week."

"Quitting?! What?? Why? How are you going to support yourself?" She bombed me with questions.

_Crap. I forgot I wasn't suppose to tell her that. How am I suppose to explain to her that a man I just met will be taking care of my financial needs?! God, even thinking it is weird._

"I just need some time off to focus on my writing, you know."

Her shoulders rested,

"Yeah, I get it."

_Wow. I expected her to put up a fight or something._

"Soooo?" She grabs the menu as she smirks at me.

"What?" I smile at her due to the face she's making.

"You didn't tell me how your date went last night!" She winks.

"Uhh- I believe I did. It went well." I giggle as I grab the second menu on the table.

"Details!!!"

I giggle and tell her about the date last night...obviously leaving out the sex part.

"How are you feeling now about the whole Sting thing?..."

My smile dropped instantly and my eyes went sad...a rush of memories flooded my mind at the sound of his name.

"Sorry Lu-Chan, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You know what, Lev?" I look up at her. "He hasn't crossed my mind ever since my date with Natsu. Not once." I gently smile.

Her eyes lit up,

"That's good!! Maybe that Natsu is doing something right..."

I giggle,

"No no. It's not Natsu himself, it's just the distraction I get when I'm accompanied by him."

"Wait... don't tell me you're using him as a rebound?!"

_Crap..._

"Uhh... not exactly a _rebound_..." I scratch the back of my head.

_He is one hundred percent my rebound attempt. Dammit. There I go with lying again._

She sighs,

"Well if it's working, then why not I guess." She smiles.

"Hi there! What would you like me to get for you today?" The questions, interrupting our conversation.

I stare at her features, taking in her look.

"You look awfully familiar...have I seen you somewhere before?" I question her, completely lost in my thoughts as to who she may be.

"I don't believe so." She smiles. 

"Oh..Okay, sorry for the confusion."

"Oh no, it's okay!"

"I'd like to have the veggie-egg please." Levy comes in.

"Gotcha. What about you, Miss?"

"Umm... I'll have the same order as her, just add hash browns and pancakes please."

_I'm starving._

"Alrighty!" She takes the menus off the table.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me!" We smile at her in approval.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Levy asks her, stopping her from leaving.

I bet she thinks the waitress looks familiar too.

She points at her name-tag,

"My name is Lisanna!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like more of Lucy's POVS? Or maybe Natsu's POVS? Or do you prefer Narrator's POVS? 
> 
> Lemme know! 
> 
> New character introduced...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I’d love some feedback :)


	7. Cocktail Party

**Later that day**

The blonde and the blunette parted ways after their enjoyable breakfast at Prime & Toast. They ended up befriending the waitress; they took her number so they could meet up with her sometime. Her company was just so sweet and nice. They really liked her; besides, her being so familiar to Lucy embarked a sort of curiosity as to who she may be. 

Levy headed to the "library" afterwards to "study" for her exams, but Lucy knows damn well she went to meet up with her new love interest: Gajeel. Levy was just too shy to talk about it...as she always is when it comes to topics about her love life. However, the blonde would definitely want to meet him sometime.

Lucy headed to her apartment to rest after the athletic day she had with Natsu yesterday; he for sure knew how to tire her out.

Her nap lasted a few hours before she woke up and decided to get some writing in the day.

She is currently writing in her novel that she started when she was 16 years old. She is comfortably sitting on her bedroom desk with a portable-white-lamp shining on her paper as her hands motioned her blue pen, inking scribbles consistent of strings of words.

**Ding-ding.**

Her phone interrupts her train of thought. She places her blue pen down and picks up her phone.

**(313)-576-xxxx**

**Natsu** : "I'm coming to pick you up in an hour. Be ready."

_Read: 6:14PM_

**Lucy** : "Okay."

_Delivered: 6:15PM_

Just like that, she closes her book and stands up from her desk. She stretches a bit before walking over to her closet. She begins scrabbling through her owned clothes. She needs to find the perfect dress for tonight. It is an occasion that celebrates Natsu after all; she can't make him look bad since she's his date.

She knows he only invited her as his date to uphold his end of the deal. It bothers her a little that nothing between her and Natsu is "real" in a sense, since it's all just a "contract".

She believes he found it as the perfect opportunity to take her as his date because he saw how happy it would make her to attend the event...and if she's happy, that only means he'll get a hell of a treat afterwards.

She hates the fact that all the time spent with him aside from sex is purely because of the deal and not because he actually wanted to spend time with her.

Although that didn't stop her from wanting more; she just couldn't help it.

Although she knows Natsu isn't someone she'll be with, she also knows that he's the only one who can heal her from her past.

He's the only one who can give her the distraction she needs not to think of Sting—her ex fiancé.

He was her medicine _for now_.

The perfect rebound.

She shakes her head, attempting to shake off her thoughts. Shes always hated her toxic habit of overthinking everything.

After about 20 minutes of going through her closet looking for the perfect fit, she pauses, reflecting on the room around her. It is a mess indeed. Hangers are scattered all over her bed and floor, and dresses and jumpsuits are scrambled and thrown randomly behind her.

She sighs,

"I'm never going to find the perfect dress."

She turns back around hopelessly and looks into her closet one last time, only to notice a red dress deep inside, hiding from the eyes view. She takes it out and looks at it. It is a perfectly-fit red floral dress that reached onto her upper thighs, with two tiny red strings to tangle upon her shoulders. If simple, elegant, and sexy were all put into one word, it would be that dress.

"This must be the one I bought with Erza when we went shopping the other day!!" Her eyes light up in excitement.

" _Thank god..._ " She thought.

She instantly places it down on her bed neatly and begins taking off her clothes. She pulls up her white baggy shirt and pulls down her pink PJ shorts to slide into the dress.

After doing so, she looks at herself in the closet's mirror, admiring her curvy figure and hourglass body. Her cleavage is revealed just enough to make it look more sexy than it already was. Her fare legs and juicy thighs are proportioned in a way that'll drive him crazy.

She walks into her bathroom where her makeup-kit is.

After applying some concealer, mascara, and some blush, she decides to tie her hair high up in a pony tail and let a few strands down, revealing her collar bone and smooth shoulders.

As she is putting on her black high-heels, she hears her door-bell ring.

"Just on time." She smiles as she grabs her black mini purse and makes her way to her door.

She opens it revealing Natsu in a black suit with a red tie.

"We're matching!" The blonde over-excitingly says as she brings her hands together, forgetting to greet him. She's not aware of just how beautiful she looks at the moment and how much effect she has on him.

Natsu's eyes blew open as he took a step back admiring her whole figure, completely astounded and mesmerized by her beauty...to the point where he didn't even hear her speak.

His mind went blank as his eyes took in the goddess standing before him. He's never felt so...still. He's completely captured by her to even say anything.

After a moment of silence of Natsu just looking at her, Lucy begins feeling slightly uncomfortable by him just staring at her.

"Are we going..orr.."

He finally brings his eyes to meet her brown ones as he gives her a gentle smile.

"You look beautiful." He reaches out his hand and holds her own, as he begins to gently stroke her palm with his thumb.

Lucy intensely blushes—her cheeks turn just as red as her dress.

"Come on. Let's go." He offers his arm, and she takes it with a smile.

-

**In the Limo**

Lucy's POV

With my head rested on the back of my seat, I blankly stare out the tinted window as I absentmindedly witness buildings passing by, people standing on side-walks, jeeps and sport cars of different colors driving by in speed, and mini shops placed by the side of the road selling necessities and's occupied by lively people.

My eye catches a glimpse of a couple sitting on a bench laughing and kissing each other with no care in the world.

_I wonder what Sting is doing right now. Does he have a new girlfriend?... No. He never was the type to date so many girls. I mean, I was his first. Would he actually be able to forget everything that happened between us?_

_Just how easy was it for him to ruin what we had?_

_Does he still care for me?..._

_...Did he ever care for me?_

_I'm afraid of finding out._

_But at the same time, I can't keep dissing school just because we take the same classes together. I don't know how I'll act when I see him but I have to try and-_

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand place itself soundly over mine, taking me out of the zone I was in.

I flinch and turn around, landing my gaze upon a pair of green eyes.

"Mmm?" I question.

"You ok? You've been quiet this whole ride." He looks at me in concern. 

I hadn't even realized how much time has passed by since we got in the limo. My thoughts just aimlessly wandered, leaving my lips zipped.

"Tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Oh...it's nothing." I brush it off as I look the other way again, unbothered by his warm hand over mine.

He leans in close to my ear and whispers,

"Don't make me choke it out of you."

His hands squeezed mine as those words escaped his lips. The blood rushes to my cheeks making me turn scarlet red. I could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. Shivers run down my spine as I felt my womanhood tingle in sensation. Warmth spread in my body from the sacred place Natsu has invaded twice already.

I turn my head embarrassedly to his direction only to see his face but an inch away from mine. His half-open eyes are paired with his sly smirk as he looks deep into my brown ones, arising the butterflies in my stomach from their slumber.

"Ch- Choke me?" I whisper hesitantly.

All he does is smile and watch me fluster. He absolutely loves the effect he has on me.

"We've arrived." Interrupts the driver as he makes his way into the parking structure.

Natsu leans back to look out of his window,

"You don't need to park here, Arthur. Just drop us off at the front door."

"But sir,"

"You won't be waiting for us tonight. You can head off, we'll be here for a while." Natsu interrupts hm.

The driver nods and turns back around, making his way back out.

"How long will we exactly be here?" I question, looking at him.

"You don't know my friends. They won't settle down till at least midnight." He rolls his eyes.

"Friends? I thought they were people you work with?"

"The people that I work with are my friends."

I look at him confusedly- I've never heard of such a relationship between an owner of such a big company and his workers. I never saw that from my dad, that's for sure.

He notices my confused face,

"When I was younger, I gathered all the friends that I've made in my trips around Japan to welcome them into my new company. The ones who had faith in me joined me, and the ones who didn't are probably cursing at themselves right now for declining the life I could've offered them."

"Wow, Natsu. That's amazing!"

"The friends that joined me are now my head council. They all are the bosses of different areas of the company."

"So just like you?"

"The difference is, I own the company as a whole. I mean, I created it." He explains.

"Do they ever step over their bounds?" I question.

My father always told me to never mix business with personal relationships. He said I'll always fail in life because people will overstep their bounds and get too comfortable.

_I wonder if that's true._

"No. They're smart enough to respect authority, whether we're friends or not. It's why I chose them. Business is business, Lucy." He clarifies.

"I understand..."

Arthur parks in front of a wide building that looks too luxurious for me to even look at.

"So where's this party?"

Instead of responding, Natsu opens his door and gets out. He walks around the car and gets to my side, then opens the door for me and holds his hand out.

I take it gracefully, and get out of the car.

He looks me up and down slowly and bites his lip. He wraps an arm around my waist and brings me closer to him.

"How can I control myself when you look like that? Huh?" He whispers into my ear.

I blush and curl my lips into a smile,

"You'll get your treat."

Natsu smirks,

"Speaking of..." He begins walking, leading me to the building. "No one must know anything private about our relation. If anyone asks, you're a family friend." He quietly says as he looks straight ahead, not batting an eye.

"Ok." I respond simply. I mean, I wasn't even planning on telling anyone.

We make our way in the building. Once we get inside, I find it to be a huge restaurant; it has three floors and's filled with laughs and chatters of high-class people wearing suits and dresses. Kind of like the restaurant that I work at, except it's three times bigger. There was a huge bar where a lot of people were standing by, drinking and talking.

"Woah..."

"Come on." He leads me deeper into the restaurant until we reach the other end of it, where there was a huge balcony.

"Our table isn't inside?" I ask as he leads me out of the balcony, revealing a huge terrace filled with lights, tables, and chairs all arranged in a curved line, matching the curved barrier between the restaurant and the sea. The salty air and yellow lights around us made it look magical—along with the bright moon above that was the cherry on top.

"Nah. Here's way better."

My eyes spread wide as I look at the sight before me,

"Beautiful!"

High chit-chattering noise and pleasant laughter could be heard all across. There are people standing with cocktails in their hands, people sitting and eating, others eating while standing. It is extremely crowded and lively.

"So which ones our table?" I question as I roam my eyes around, admiring the area.

He looks at me,

"Lucy, they've rented the whole building for tonight. The people inside and out are all here for the party." He smiles at my ignorance. "So all of the tables, you could say."

I look at him shocked,

"What?!!"

My heart begins beating fast, my social anxiety hitting me like a truck.

"Hey man. Glad you finally made it." A voice suddenly comes out of nowhere.

I look up and see the familiar, venomous face I have been loathing yet loving in a contradicting and suffocating manner. His hand wrapped around Natsu's as they shook.

My heart stopped in an instant. I felt my stomach clench at the sight of him. It was like someone had punched me straight in the gut. I began abruptly sweating all over my body as I felt my chest tighten up, leaving no space for my heart to beat properly. My eyes wide with my body stiff, he finally looked into my eyes.

"Lucy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!! Hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> What're your thoughts so far on the book?
> 
> I love reading your comments x
> 
> I'm sorry about the late update, I just finished finals week for college so I'll be posting more frequently!!


	8. Ex Fiancé

"Lucy?!" Sting reacts to seeing his ex-fiancé standing before him, in this event nonetheless— somewhere unusual for her to be in. What was she doing with the _**owner**_ of General Motors?

The blonde couldn't help but freeze in her place at the sight of him. Her hands straightened out by her sides with her eyes wide open, she looks him in the eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You two know each other?" Natsu points back and forth at them.

Lucy's hearing begins blurring as a buzzing noise blasts in her right ear. Her airways tighten and her throat feels heavy, not allowing her to speak. Even if she could, she wouldn't find the words.

Discomfort rudely invades her stomach as her urge to vomit begins to risen. Nausea swirls inside her as all the memories of the man standing before her came hitting her like a truck.

It was too soon. Way too soon. Seeing him, standing there, brought back every ounce of emotions and heartbreak he left her with. His pink lips and bright blue eyes with the slightly darker blonde hair that perfectly matched hers reminded her of everything she loved about him, and everything she now hated.

"She's..." He dared to speak.

"We're..." She spoke, then gulped. "...family friends." She continues, without breaking eye contact. The look they exchange is so intense it could be cut by a pair of scissors.

Natsu definitely noticed it.

She stretches her fingers apart and clenches her fists, feeling every speck of sweat developing on the back of her neck in this moment. 

"Uhhh"Sting stuttered in confusion.

Natsu stayed silent as he watched them back and forth look at each other intensely. Something was definitely going on that he didn't know about.

"I need to go to the bathroom. If you'll excuse me." She finally takes her gaze off him and looks at Natsu, who just looks confused and concerned. She gives him a small smile before turning around and walking back into the restaurant. 

With her heartbeats still racing, she looks left and right for the woman's room. Her breathing heavies and her heart clenches; her stress is definitely rising.

"Wh- Where's the women's room?" She stops a random waitress by her shoulder to ask her.

"Right there." She points to her left.

Lucy nods in thanks and makes her way there while trying her best to keep her composure. She twists the doorknob and gets in the bathroom.

Thankfully it's empty. 

The blonde goes over to the sink and runs the water, then begins washing her face.

She didn't care for her makeup, she just needed to calm down.

She splashes the freezing water on her face and some of it drops on her dress. Her hair is already tied up in a high-ponytail so nothing further gets harmed.

She takes deep inhales and exhales before looking at her reflection in the fancy mirror before her, only to see mascara dripping down her cheeks. She sighs and begins washing her face again, scrubbing harder as she tries to take her makeup off completely since it's already ruined.

"Luce?" A voice behind her calls out.

She swiftly turns around while the water continues on running, and faces the man before her.

"What are you doing here??" She furrows her eyebrows and clenches her fists, with water dripping off her face.

"I came to see if you were okay.." He takes a step forward, approaching her.

"Stay away!" She signals him to stop with her hand as she hits her behind onto the sink's outer-layer.

He stops in his tracks.

"Lucy..." He pauses. "Are you okay?"

"I was fine before you showed up! What the hell are you doing here?!" She outbursts.

"Me?" He points to his chest, that is clothed by a black suit and a pink tie. "I should be asking you that."

The door suddenly bursts out open and a man walks in. Both their gazes go to the door.

A brief moment passes by as he looks back and forth at the both of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natsu questions the both of them.

He saw Lucy go in the bathroom and not a second later Sting went in after her. Something was definitely up and Natsu wasn't just gonna let it go. He needed to know if she was safe, and he needed to know of their relation.

" _This looks really bad._ " Thought the blonde.

Sting flusters up and rubs the back of his neck while Lucy's breathing begins to shake.

Natsu finally looks at the blonde girl with a raised eyebrow,

"Is he giving you trouble, Lucy?" He takes a step towards her.

"Uhh - No I'm... I'm fine."

"I should leave." Sting says before turning around to walk out the door.

Natsu stops him by his arm and turns Sting around to face him. 

"Why're you here?" He looks him dead in the eyes. "Did you not see the "female" sign out the door or are you just naturally blonde?"

Sting looks at him in shock,

"No I just..."

"Naturally blonde then. Get out." He pushes him away and Sting takes a few steps back to keep his balance.

Sting huffs and fixes his suit jacket as an attempt to restore his dignity, then turns around and leaves the bathroom without another word.

He definitely did not want trouble with the boss for God's sake.

"Why was he here, Lucy?" Natsu turns back around and faces her.

"He just..."

He begins walking towards her, closing the distance between them as she spoke.

She nervously plays around with her fingers,

"I... I told you he's a family friend. He was just... telling me his mom misses me."

"God, an idiot wouldn't believe that." She thought.

"Telling you his mom misses you, huh?" He comes closer and closer, his knees now touching her own as her behind leans on the sink.

"Y-Yes."

"You know what I hate more than a clingy person?"

 _"Clingy person? Is he talking about all the girls he's hooked up with in the past?_ " She thought.

"What?"

He sways his lips close to her ear,

"A liar."

...

A moment passes by in silence.

She didn't know what to say.

She place her hands on his chest and gently pushes him away from her ear.

"Stop breaking your own rules, will you?!" Pause. "First, you say that we'll be strangers after our one-night stand. Then you ask to see more of me. Second, you say that we shouldn't know anything personal about each other. Yet now, here you are, being all in my personal business! Give me a break!" She scoffs.

Natsu smiles, which just infuriated the blonde even more.

He grabs her wrists together and pins her to the wall beside the sink. He places her hands above her head, restraining her from moving.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He places his knee against the wall in between her legs.

"When are you gonna learn how to properly speak to me?" He loudly whispers.

Lucy's breathing heavies as he comes closer and places his chest against her breasts, her hard nipples piercing through her thin cloth against him. He leans close to her ear and whispers,

"I make the rules here. And when necessary, I will break them. Got that?" He whispers with his deep voice.

Noisy fast breathing escapes the blonde's lips, it could only mean that she is extremely turned on.

He had this effect on her.

"Well then. I'll break some of my own too." Her voice shakes as she takes advantage of his looseness on her wrists and snatches one hand away. She places it on his chest.

He looks at her with his olive orbs, curious as to what she wants to do.

She runs her hand gently down his body, passing his stomach, and reaches his crotch.

This was the only way he could forget this conversation. And frankly, she is extremely sexually aroused by him right now.

She grabs it full with her hand and places a firm yet gentle pressure on it, enough to make his breathing heavy.

She doesn't break eye contact as she begins squeezing his crotch with her small hand. The chocolate pools in her orbs were full of desire as he explored them.

Natsu curls one side of his lips into a smirk.

"So you wanna do this now?"

The blonde smiles and nods with her eyes full of excitement.

Natsu unpins her other hand and caresses her waist as she squeezes him. He holds her arm and moves it away from him.

" ** _I_** want to pleasure you."

With that, he lifts her dress up smoothly, revealing her hips and underpants. He. places his hand against her panties, applying pressure with his fingers.

Lucy lets out a gentle moan at the feel of it.

He slides his hand under her panties, and puts out his middle finger, reaching her clit. He rubs it with his roughly, going in circular motion, making her feel everything at once.

She shuts her eyes and rests the back of her head on the wall behind her. He continues on rubbing her which makes her moan out loud.

The feeling of anyone coming in at any moment just made this whole experience more arousing, more dangerous, more out of control, and definitely sexier. It sparked a feeling of excitement and thrill in the both of them.

With that, Natsu slides a finger inside her slowly, already feeling his finger surrounded by wet silk. He pushes it up and down inside her which only makes her moan out loud. He pushes another finger in and begins thrusting in her, going deep inside of her. Lucy grabs onto his shoulders with her eyes shut and moans so loud he was afraid someone outside might hear her.

He pushes a third finger in and thrusts harder, faster inside of her as the juice in her begins to dance with his motion. Lucy digs her fingernails into Natsu's suit and moans so loud Natsu had to slam his free hand against her lips, shutting her up as he continues going in her hard.

After a while of thrusting inside her hard, Lucy's eyes began squeezing shut and her legs began to shake. He kept her standing with his fingers lifting her up from inside of her. Her hands on his shoulders also helped.

With her walls closing up on him, he knew she was reaching her climax. His fingers going in and out, hard and fast, deeply and effortless, she was bound to lose her mind.

She almost finishes, but Natsu suddenly stops his motion— leaving her squirming and craving more. He takes his fingers out of inside her just like that, denying her the pleasure she so needed.

With his fingers dripping wet, he runs the water in the sink next to them and washes his hand.

"Wh- Why did you stop?" Her breathing so heavy she could barely speak. She looks at him with anger, desire, confusion, and sadness all in one.

He dries his hand with a napkin.

He turns fully towards her,

"That's what you get for lying."

Without another word, he turns around and throws the napkin in the garbage can before walking out the door, leaving her dripping wet in the bathroom alone— completely stunned and craving for him.

"That's so fucking cruel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a rollercoaster 😀
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts and feedback :)


	9. Why Don’t We...

The blonde decided to finish the job herself. She went into one of the bathroom stalls and came out five minutes later, still not satisfied the way she wanted to be but it was better than nothing. She cleaned herself up pretty well before fixing her hair and dress.

The blonde walks out the bathroom, sternly looking for Natsu.

She is not happy.

Her eyes roam around the restaurant looking for a pink head, but she doesn't find one. Her gaze lands on the window that separates the indoor-restaurant and the terrace, finally spotting Natsu holding a glass of wine whilst conversing with a stranger.

The blonde furrows her eyebrows and makes her way out to the terrace. In the distance, he stood in between two tables with his back to her, laughing and talking with no care in the world...as if he hadn't just left a woman dripping wet - craving for him in the bathroom.

She stomps towards him.

"Seriously Natsu?!" She interrupts his conversation as she stood behind him.

She's definitely not pleased with his little stunt.

Natsu turns around and faces her with a smirk. He knows exactly why she took so long to come out. He holds his hand out, expecting her to take it. Everyone around them went silent, causing Lucy to look around her confusedly. She sees that everyone in her radius is looking at them.

The attention was bound to be on him, and consequently as his date, her as well.

Lucy felt the need to step-up her game and meet everyone's expectations of her; the inevitable and unspoken expectations that is put on the company owner's date.

Natsu probably wasn't thinking anything of it but Lucy knew better.

She has to be perfectly elegant, sophisticated, and worthy.

With that thought, she pushes her emotions aside and gracefully takes his hand. He gently brings her closer to him so that she's standing right by him. He turns back around and faces his friend with his hand on the blonde's waist.

Lucy felt a little embarrassed for raising her voice at Natsu just a second ago with everyone staring, so her face blushes slightly; it was enough for only Natsu to see though.

"Jellal, I'd like you to meet Lucy." He introduces her.

The blue-haired man wearing a dark purple tuxedo bows as a gesture of respect. He holds Lucy's hand, sways it to his lips and respectfully kisses it.

What a gentleman.

"It's an honor to meet you, m'lady." He straightens up again.

She hadn't been addressed in such a way for a long time, but she had to get use to it if she's going to keep attending events with Natsu, and that's a big if.

Who knows how long this deal will last.

Lucy's face blushes heavily but she keeps her composure.

She cannot slip up.

"Lucy, this is Mr. Jellal Fernandez. He is the owner of Nucor, one of the biggest steel companies in the country. We buy our car's steel from them."

Lucy's heart begins to race abnormally. She was definitely not ready to meet such important people. Her hands felt sweaty and her shoulders felt heavy from all the pressure put on her in this moment to behave sophisticatedly.

She has to be perfect as the person representing Natsu's general taste in women. She has to look the part and act the part. This wasn't vocalized between her and Natsu, but she was smart enough to know how the upper-class world works. She was in it, after all.

Lucy slightly bows her head dignifiedly, as a sign of respect.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Mr. Fernandez."

Natsu smiles, showing slight proudness of having such a woman as his date.

While her thoughts wandered on whether or not she was good enough, Natsu's thoughts were fixated on the fact that he couldn't have made a better choice.

Even if this event is just like the many others that have taken place to honor Natsu, it's the first time he brings a date with him. He never involved his previous girls in his business or work, but he couldn't resist not bringing Lucy with him after she made that whole speech on how cocktail parties work. He didn't think it was a big deal since his friends only think of her as a family friend of his, so all is well in his mind.

"Mr. Dragneel has told me much about you."

"Did he now?" Lucy smiles and Natsu rolls his eyes sneakily.

He didn't want her to get the wrong idea... Everyone knows it's a formality to talk about your date in such events. Especially when people ask about her - it's not like it's his fault.

"I hear you're a very hardworking lady with high ambitions." He compliments.

Did Natsu really tell him that?

Lucy smiles and Natsu looks away irritated for a second, knowing she's going to hold this over his head. 

"Well, being the owner of such an outstanding company yourself, I believe that applies to you as well."

Jellal chuckles,

"Much of my thanks goes to your date. He really is something."

What does he mean by that?

The blonde gently smiles and decides not to pry on what he meant. However, she did understand that Natsu had something to do with Jellal's current position from the way he phrased that statement.

"If you'll excuse me, m'lady, Mr. Dragneel." Jellal slightly bows at the both of them before making his way in between them. He walks towards a man standing by the terrace door, waving at him like they've known each other forever.

"Wow. This man's aura reminds me so much of Erza." Thinks the blonde with her hands together as she looked at him walk away.

Natsu fully turns to the blonde with his hands behind his back,

"Why'd you take so long to come out?" He smiles, mocking her reason.

"You know why! You didn't have to leave me like that!"

"And you didn't have to lie. I hope you learned your lesson."

Pfft.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and attempts to walk away, but Natsu stops her by her arm.

"Who is he to you?" He suddenly asks. 

"If you didn't pull that stunt earlier, I might've actually told you." She attempts to walk away again but Natsu grips her tighter.

"I'm serious. Why was he comfortable enough to follow you to the bathroom?"

Lucy's breathing heavies. She's definitely not ready to talk about him, let alone with Natsu. 

"Can we just talk about this later?" The blonde loudly whispers. "There are people looking."

Natsu looks around them and realizes that people are in fact looking, and the ones who aren't have their ears wide open, intensely listening to their conversation. Natsu had eyes and ears everywhere after all. 

There are enemies who attend such events to "honor" Natsu, because it was the best way to get insider information - it was also the best disguise. Who would've guessed a person honoring Natsu's success would actually be an enemy? Natsu had to always keep his guard up. There are also friends around who just liked to pry. 

He lets her go.

"Fine."

He holds her hand and locks his fingers with hers,

"Cmon. I wanna introduce you to some people."

**5 Hours Later - 1AM** _**  
** _ _In the Limo_

"And when Gray told that story about how he tripped and fell in front of the president," The blonde laughs hysterically as she speaks, "I couldn't stop laughing!" She continues on with one hand wrapped around her stomach.

Natsu chuckles with her,

"You have no idea how many times I had to hear that story. It's like every time he meets someone new, it's a ritual to tell it." He laughs with her.

They didn't drink that much but they sure are acting drunk.

After calming down a bit,

"My favorite was Juvia. She's actually a friend of a friend, but I don't think she knows who I am."

"Really? Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Levy. Juvia goes out with her and my other friend Erza all the time; I've only met her once before but I don't think she recognized me today."

"You have a memorable face. I'm sure she did." Natsu smiles.

"You think so?" The blonde smiled and Natsu just nods. "Although she's Gray's assistant, she sure is gutsy with expressing her feelings." She chuckles a bit.

"To tell you the truth I think Gray has a thing for her too, but he'd never admit it."

"No way!!" The blonde's eyes widen as she holds Natsu's shoulder, like he was talking crazy. "I could've never guessed! He acts so cold around her. But you know, now that you mention it, he might not show affection like she does but he never pushed her away from him or told her to stop." Lucy places a hand on her chin as if she was thinking and analyzing something important.

Natsu just looks at her with a smile. He was learning something new about her every second.

She sure can be adorable when the beast in her is asleep.

He chuckles,

"It's obvious, no?"

"Well I couldn't tell." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Did you have fun today?" Natsu asks her without taking his gaze off of her.

Lucy takes out the hair tie from her ponytail and lets her hair down, since it's been tight the whole night and she needed to give her scalp a break.

"It was so much fun. Especially when we all sat on that big table and everyone just started talking. It felt so refreshing and I felt like I could actually be myself! I didn't have to put up this barrier with them, they were all so comfortable to talk to."

Natsu just watches her lips move as she speaks and her eyes flutter every time they blink. Her golden hair flowing with the rhythm of the wind that the open-window privileged them with.

She looks beautiful.

He's amused by her. She's never spoken so many words in one seating. She actually seemed...comfortable with him. He definitely liked that side of her alright.

He smiles,

"I'm glad."

"Mr. Dragneel, where would you like me to drop Ms. Heartfilia off?"

Natsu looks over to Lucy,

"It's your choice. Are you tired?"

"I'm okay." She gives him a small smile.

He understood what she meant.

"To my house, Arthur."

-

"I never really got to explore your house. Can you show me around?" She asks as she walks into his home from the front door.

"Yes, lemme just take off my suit."

"Okay."

Lucy sits down on the couch by the door and Natsu heads off to his room to change. Lucy roams her eyes around looking up in the ceiling and all around her, admiring the art that is his house. He comes back ten minutes later with a black shirt and black sweatpants on.

He walks up to her and holds out his hand,

"Shall we?”

She takes it and stands up. He took her for a tour around his house.

He showed her his living room, kitchen, bathrooms, guest room, and finally...

...his indoor swimming pool. The pool was long and sealed with dark grey walls. A closed, private pool room you could say.

"You have an indoor pool in your house??!" Lucy let's go of his hand and walks in deeper, only to see the clean blue water and two resting chairs.

He nods with hands in his pockets.

"And why am I just knowing about this now?" Lucy twists her back to look at him behind her.

"Well you never asked." He smiles.

Lucy rolls her eyes with a small smile and looks at the pool in silence for a moment.

He comes from behind her and lands his hands on her waist, then wraps them around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

It sent strong shivers down Lucy's spine; he sure took her by surprise.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why don't we..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I'll fix them soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!! 
> 
> I want to let you know that I always read your comments and I'm so grateful for all of you ❤️J
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!!


	10. Skinny Dipping

He comes from behind her and lands his hands on her waist, then wraps them around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

It sent strong shivers down Lucy's spine; he sure took her by surprise.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why don't we..."

With those words escaping Lucy's lips, she begins taking off her heels with the support of her other foot.

"Why don't we what?" He asks.

After taking off her heels, she stands barefoot on the ground and reaches the two straps of her dress on her shoulder. She slides them down, obviously hinting Natsu what she wants to do next.

It was already in the plan since it's their deal, but _here...? In the pool?_

He lifts his head up and takes a step back from her.

"Here?" He asks.

After taking the straps off her arms completely, she begins difficultly sliding her dress down her body until it finally fell to the ground and made a circle around her feet. He just watched her. She then takes off her red-laced underpants that matched her red-laced bra, sliding them down her legs and then throwing them on the ground next to her.

Her juicy, round, bare ass now revealed.

She's never been this blunt and out there, but frankly, she's had a really hard day. Seeing her ex-fiancé just put an emotional hold on her and she needed to forget. Although she had a great night after he left, he still didn't leave her thoughts.

She turns around and faces Natsu, who was eyeing her up and down shamelessly. She wraps her arms around his neck while still keeping a little distance between them.

"Why don't we do it in the pool?" She suggested.

He holds her waist with his firm hands and caresses her up and down, enjoying her smooth skin that felt just like a baby's butt.

"That'd be very irresponsible of us." He smiles.

She looks away sadly,

"Oh.."

Suddenly, he lifts her body up and carries her over his shoulder effortlessly as she begins squeaking.

"But I'm all for breaking rules." He states; she couldn't hear him from her yells.

"What are you doing?? Let me down!!" She bounces her legs and hands up and down, trying to get off him but his arm is wrapped tightly around her back, not giving her the chance to.

He devilishly smirks as he begins walking forward,

"You sure you want me to do that?" He asks.

"Yes, let me down!!!" She swings her legs.

"Okay."

With that, he holds her waist and throws her body into the pool, "abiding" by her wishes as she screams. Her back lands on the blue water with her legs wide open, giving Natsu a hell of a show. Water splashes everywhere, including on Natsu.

He laughs hysterically as he watches Lucy sink underwater. An actual, genuine laugh escapes his lips for the first time in a long time.

She takes a moment before she floats back up. She gasps and takes in a deep breath - as if she hadn't had oxygen in years, being her usual dramatic self.

His laughing simmers down as she takes her wet bangs off her eyes, breathing heavily. She looks at Natsu while furrowing her eyebrows, and places her hands on her waist underwater. 

"Did you have to do that?!" She pouts.

His smile changes into a seductive smirk.

He takes off his shirt revealing his ripped body and slides down his pants and boxers at the same time, exposing his long length that she oh so loved.

Her eyes instantly fall, landing on it as a little unintended drool escapes her mouth. He didn't notice it though, since her whole face was already wet.

She looks back up in his eyes shyly, like she shouldn't be looking or something. 

He dives into the water like a professional and swims to her in speed, like he's hunting prey.

She stays still watching his muscular body underwater making his way towards her. Finally reaching her, he wraps his arms around her thighs and she squeaks in fear. He lifts her up playfully as he finally pokes his head out. Lucy let's out a small scream mixed with a giggle as she looks down at him carrying her. His face now leveling with her stomach as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"In the pool, you say?" He restated her words.

His wet bangs covering his eyes like a curtain - it aroused Lucy in a different kind of way.

She nods as the blood rushes to her cheeks.

Why was she suddenly getting so shy?

She shakes it off and reminds herself that they've already done this twice, almost thrice before...so there's no need to get embarrassed.

She touches the bra strap hugging her back and unhooks it, giving him quiet a show... unaware of the one she gave him earlier. He watches her as she finally takes it off, revealing her bare breasts as they slightly bounce due to her motion. She throws her bra off the pool on the hard ground then looks back at him.

"Why don't we play a game?" She smiles and tilts her head a bit to the right, being as random as ever.

He was distracted by her hard nipples that were just screaming his name to clip his lips onto them and begin sucking.

He licked his lips.

"Game?" He asks, without taking his gaze off her bare breasts.

"Yes."

He looks up into her chocolate brown eyes, realizing that she's actually being serious. He suddenly releases her from his grip, causing her to fall hard underwater without warning.

She fully sinks before swimming back up.

She pokes her head out and wipes the water off her face and eyes.

"What was that for?!" She breaths.

Thankfully the water wasn't so deep so they could both reach the ground with their feet.

"The only game I'm playing is the one where I'm inside you." He firmly states.

She pouts and crosses her arms,

"I never said you wouldn't be." She mumbles.

"Oh?" He holds her waist underwater, then slides down his hands and grabs her ass.

She nods as she lifts up her knees and wraps her legs tightly around his waist; his shaft and her vagina now kissing each other. She cages his neck with her arms in the process.

He locks his arms around her back and brings her body so close to him her hard nipples lay against his chest. Yes, it was on purpose.

"And what game is that?" They look intensely at each other's orbs as he raises his eyebrow. He teases her entrance with his hard shaft underwater. She could feel his tip against her, just waiting to go in.

She breathes heavy.

He knew she couldn't resist him when he's so close to being inside her.

"You...I..." She attempts to speak as Natsu suddenly shoves an inch inside her. Only an inch, but it was enough to make her slightly moan.

He didn't want her talking nonsense. He wanted to do this, now.

"Let me finish speaking." She breathes as she gulps.

"I'm not stopping you." He says looking deep and innocently into her eyes, before suddenly shoving his lengthy shaft into her with one hard thrust, not giving her a warning at all. She lets out a loud moan, and he groans in her ear.

Her wet, silky, warm cave that perfectly surrounded him in a vulnerable way just sent a warm sensation all around his body... it made him feel high. He closes his eyes and holds her body closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder as she hugs him tight in return, breathing heavily against each other's bodies. Her eyes are tightly shut as she felt him deep inside of her.

He stays in her for a while, enjoying tasting each other on the inside, before he finally decided to move.

He slides out slowly,

"You were saying?" He asks between breaths.

"I..."

He shoves his shaft in her hard again. She tilts her head up and moans as her face heats up and her heartbeats increases. He groans harshly.

This never felt so good.

"Hm? I didn't get that?" He breathes as he slides out of her, then thrusts in her hard again - this time grinding her cervix with his shaft due to reaching so deep in her.

Her moans grow louder as her body begins heating up. He takes that as a response.

Without another word, he holds her waist and pushes her out of him, then pushes her in as he thrusts in her at the same time - doubling the impact. He lets out his own harsh groan, as she moans highly. He continues on doing that leaving them both sweaty, going harder each time.

"Fuck Lucy, you're gonna be the death of me. You know that?" He groans in her ear, which only made her go crazy.

He gradually picks up enough speed and depth so that he's rutting into her like an animal in heat. The pressure of the water just made this whole experience more arousing. The waves dancing with the rhythm of their motion.

She turns into a moaning mess. The echo of her voice ringed around them which only made Natsu rougher with each hard thrust. Her voice was all that was needed to send him into a different world of pleasure.

"Natsu! I'm gonna...cum." She moans.

He continues thrusting in her hitting her sweet spot, hard and fast underwater as her breasts bounced in the rhythm of his motion.

"Cum for me, Luce." He whispers into her ear with his deep voice, which only made Lucy react to him. She closes her eyes tightly as he destroys her insides with each brutal thrust; her legs now shaking underwater in the process.

Her hands lose strength and her grip on him releases. He keeps her up by holding onto her waist. He continues to thrust in her harder, rearranging her guts in the process. Her moans almost turn into screams as her arms and legs loosen up... her body trembling in the process.

The final, hard, and deep thrust sent Lucy to a blinding orgasm. Her walls closed up on Natsu tighter than a fist. Her climax hit and she felt the world around her stop. His shaft grinding her cervix roughly felt like they were going to have a baby right then and there. His sperms are definitely flowing in her from how deep he reached her. Her eyes rolled up and she moaned loud, it was like music to Natsu's ears. He pooled inside her and she released, both losing their minds.

"...fuck." Natsu slides out of her, his body completely relaxed and tired. He wanted to rest himself, but he couldn't because if he let Lucy go then she would just sink underwater due to her vanished strength.

He opens his eyes and takes a look at her, only to find her knocked out on his chest from over stimulation.

"Lucy?" 

He calls out her name gently in fear, and she slightly nods but keeps her eyes closed. He understood that she was ok but she just needed rest.

He grips onto her waist and swims tiredly to the built-in stairs underwater, and takes himself and her out of the pool.

He carries her and lays her on one of the resting chairs.

He looks back at the pool and scratches the back of his head,

"Someone needs to clean this up..." He utters, then turns back around.

He takes a glance at Lucy one last time, watching her sleep peacefully. Her bangs covering her eye as she takes deep breathes innocently. Her pink lips and curled lashes just added to her beauty. He takes a step towards her and gently strokes her hair away from her covered eye, then runs his hand down her cheek, caressing her face.

His thumb goes to her mouth, and he gently rubs her closed lips.

_"If only I could allow myself to kiss you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii lovelies. So I know this chapter is full on smut/lemon however you wanna call it but its whole purpose is to lead up to the last line. I hope ya'll aren't disappointed with that 🥺
> 
> Do ya'll notice Natsu's difference in behavior comparing chapter one Natsu to Natsu now?
> 
> Can't believe we hit the 10 chapter mark btw!! Hope ya'll are liking this so far <3
> 
> I can't wait for what's coming!!
> 
> I love you, always! Have a great day/night 🥰


	11. Uninvited

**The Next Day - 11AM  
  
**

"Did you take your birth-control pill yesterday?" Natsu questions the blonde while stirring her coffee with a table-spoon.

Lucy asked him for two spoons of sugar and three spoons of coffee-mate, because "coffee is too bitter" she argued.

Natsu thought she was absolutely ridiculous. "Coffee is delicious because it's bitter" he duh'd her. But he followed through with her wishes anyway.

Lucy had woken up an hour ago from a loud call she received from her dear friend Levy. Although now, Lucy wouldn't consider her to be so dear. She was in deep slumber dreaming about her mama when Levy decided to call her and set off that treacherous ringtone on her phone.

The blonde woke up and found herself laying on Natsu's warm bed, wearing his loose red boxers and an over-sized black shirt that he owned. He must've changed her and carried her here last night.

She found him peacefully asleep next to her, completely naked.

It was at that moment she realized that she never saw Natsu sleeping, since she always gets knocked out before him. It was a weird sight to behold. He looked so... innocent. Not only that, but also zipped-lipped for the first time in forever.

Even with those thoughts, she was still in a bad mood. Lucy always gets cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep; that's just how she is, ever since she was a little girl.

Unfortunately for Natsu, she took it all out on him when he finally decided to wake up. 

He handled her like a charm though.

He found her sitting in his balcony, cozily wrapped up in his blue blanket, looking up at the bright sky.

He freshened up and changed, then decided to make them both coffee. He immediately regretted offering Lucy though after he learnt how she likes so much sweet in it.

"Yeah I took the pill, as always. Why?" She questions him.

He sighs in relief,

"I thought for sure I got you pregnant yesterday." He walks towards her holding a white mug of coffee in his hand. "We gotta be careful; make sure you always take'em."

"Pfft, you don't need to tell me twice." She eye-rolls as she takes the mug from him.

There was her attitude again.

She leans back on the chair in his bedroom's balcony, still wearing his clothes with her hair tied in pig tails.

His view was like none-other; there were countless amount of trees and a river in between, blessing her lungs with fresh oxygen every breath she took.

Lucy takes a sip of her hot coffee, then scrunches her face at the taste.

"It's still so bitter, Natsu!" She complains, speaking to him through the open balcony door as he stood inside his room making his own coffee with his espresso machine.

"Do you want me to get you some milk, Luce? Maybe a pacifier with it?" He mocks her.

"Whatever." She scoffs. "Thanks anyway." She mumbles as she takes another sip.

However cranky she may be, she still had manners. Natsu always found it amusing how she can speak so politely even when she's upset. He's seen how pure her tongue is with her choice of words and how she phrases certain sentences very sophisticatedly. He noticed these little things, mostly at the cocktail party where she had to speak to many people.

 _"Who are her parents? I mean... she acts very elegantly for a waitress. She knows the etiquettes... something only the upper-class people tend to follow. Mm..."_ Natsu wondered. Then he brushed off that thought almost immediately.

They had agreed not to share any personal details with each other. And frankly, if she had to share her family history, then he had to share his... and he was definitely not ready for that— not that he ever will be.

After making his own cup of coffee, Natsu heads out to the balcony and takes a seat next to Lucy. He's wearing his long, comfortable black robe. They drink their coffee in comfortable silence for a little while, taking in the fresh air and bitter-sweet taste of the hot, dark-brown liquid.

"What did Levy need from you?" Natsu leans back on his chair and looks over to the blonde, who's sipping her coffee next to him.

"You heard that conversation? I thought you were asleep." She looks at him confused.

"I'm a light sleeper." He responds.

"Oh. She was just inviting me for an outing tonight."

"Is that so? Where will you be going?" He questions.

"Just to the bar. Where we first met, remember?" Lucy let's out a soft giggle at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember." He responds. "Just you and her?"

"Yeah, and a waitress we met recently is also coming with us. What was her name?..." She looks away and zones out for a second, trying to remember.

"Are you waitresses your own little community or something?" He chuckles. "Not that I'm complaining; I've always had a thing for waitresses."

Lucy playfully hits his shoulder,

"It's not like that." She giggles. "She's just really sweet. We clicked with her, so we exchanged numbers. I believe the waitress reached out to Levy and invited us both to hang out at the bar tonight. Seriously, what was her name?!..." Lucy rubs her forehead with her free hand as she closes her eyes, intensely thinking - trying to remember.

"You're going out with her and you don't even know her name?" Natsu chuckles.

"Hey! I only met her once before. Besides, she looks very familiar to me.. I wanna know where I might know her from."

"Familiar? I mean, she did invite you to the same bar you always go to with your friends. Maybe you saw her there sometime." Natsu points out.

"Hmm...maybe."

"Yeah, it's definitely a possibility. If she invited you to that bar that means she's been there before. And according to you, you always go there. Connect the dots." He takes a sip.

Natsu's always been a rationalist. It's what made him so successful in his career. He collects the facts and finds a connection between the variables, allowing him to form a logical conclusion. His impatience lost him a lot of deals, but his rational mind made up for it.

"I mean, it's not so weird for her to invite us there since the Fairy Tail Bar is so popular. I believe I told you before that my close friend, Mira, owns it. She tells me that people come from out of town just to go to her bar." Lucy says proudly.

"Interesting. I've went there twice before and found nothing special though." He says, as blunt as ever.

Lucy hits him again on his shoulder,

"Hey!! Be nice."

"What time will you be going there?" He ignores her comment as he places his mug on the black, round table in front of him.

"I don't know. Maybe around 10PM. Why?"

Ignoring her question, Natsu reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

He clicks a few buttons and Lucy diverts her attention to the clouds above her, giving Natsu some privacy.

The white, puffy smoke decorated the blue sky in an eye-opening, mesmerizing manner. She begins zoning out, thinking about her mama. She missed her a lot. She always believed that dreaming of her means that her mama is visiting her. She never questioned the logic behind it, she just wanted to believe it was true and so she did, with all her heart. 

"Whatsup Gray." Natsu speaks to the other end of the line with his phone against his ear, startling Lucy a bit.

...

"Yes, I need those papers on my desk by Thursday. Don't worry about that now though, it's the weekend." He continues.

A brief moment of silence passes as Natsu listens to Gray's response. Lucy sits patiently next to him as she sips her drink, minding her own business. She needs a book right about now.

"Ok, ok. Listen, bring Juvia and come to the Fairy Tail Bar at around 9:30PM tonight."

Lucy turns to Natsu in quick motion and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. She places her mug of coffee on the table and taps Natsu's shoulders in frustration. She moves her lips, silently mouthing some words that Natsu just couldn't understand. Although her hand gestures were obviously showing that she wasn't happy.

"Ok great. See you then." He hangs up the phone.

"What?" He looks at Lucy.

"What the hell are you doing?! I never invited you!!"

"Last time you went to that bar, I fucked you. You're not going there that late without me. There's no negotiating this." He places his phone on the table, picks up his mug, then leaves the balcony in quick motion... leaving Lucy sitting out alone.

"Who does he think he is??!" She yells frustrated under her breath, speaking to no one in particular.

After a minute of Lucy mentally battling herself whether she should text Levy and tell her she's bringing a few friends, or go in and fight with Natsu, she sighs.

She picks up her phone from the table in front of her and taps the screen a few times, going to her and Levy's messages.

**(313)-244-xxxx**

_**Lucy**_ : "Hey Lev. I'll bring a few friendswith me tonight. Is that ok?"

_Delivered: 11:32AM_

_Read: 11:36AM_

_**Levy**_ : "Of course Lu-Chan!You don't need to ask."

_Read: 11:36AM_

_**Lucy**_ : "Great! Also, one of them is goingto be Juvia, your friend."

_Read: 11:36AM_

_**Levy**_ : "Ohh! I didn't know youguys were friends. I thought you only met her once."

_Read: 11:36AM_

_**Lucy**_ : "Apparently I share another mutualfriend with her. She's coming as someone's date I believe."

_Read: 11:37AM  
  
_

_**Levy**_ : "Date?! Are you talkingabout Gray??"

_Read: 11:37AM_

_**Lucy**_ : "You know him?!!"

_Read: 11:37AM_

_**Levy**_ : "Well not personally butJuvia always talks about him tome and Erza."

_Read: 11:37AM_

_**Lucy**_ : "Speaking of, is Erza coming?"

_Read: 11:37AM_

_**Levy**_ : "I didn't ask her sincethis was only suppose to be usand Lisanna, but since Juviaand your friends are coming,I'll tell her to come."

_Read: 11:37AM_

_**Lucy**_ : "Right, Lisanna! Sounds good."

_Read: 11:37AM_

_**Levy**_ : "I guess I'll bring Gajeeltoo then. He won't be a stranger since Juvia was the one whointroduced me to him. I believe they work together and they're close friends, so it won't be awkward!!"

_Read: 11:38AM  
  
_

_**Lucy**_ : "Gajeel works with Juvia?! Andof-course, you don't need to explain."

_Read: 11:38AM  
  
_

_**Levy**_ : "Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"

_Read: 11:38AM  
  
_

_**Lucy**_ : "No it's nothing. Umm...won't this be inappropriate since Lisanna doesn't know any of these people and it's our first time going out with her?"

_Read: 11:38AM  
  
_

_**Levy**_ : "You may be right. I'll talkto her and ask if it's okay."

_Read: 11:38AM_

_**Lucy**_ : "Alright, let me know."

_Read: 11:38AM_

She places her phone back on the table and looks up, only to find Natsu sitting right beside her again.

"AHH!!" She jumped up. "You scared the shit out of me!!! What are you doing here?! Weren't you just inside??"

Natsu chuckles,

"Breathe." He calms her down. "I went and made another cup of coffee, now I'm here."

She sits back down,

"You and your stupid addiction to coffee." She mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

Natsu grabs her face firmly with his free hand and harshly turns her to face him,

"What was that now?"

"Nothing." She mumbles the best she could with his fingers digging in her cheeks.

"Good." He lets her go. "Anyway, who were you so intensely texting?"

"Levy." She rubs her cheeks. "I was telling her that I'll be bringing some friends with me tonight."

"Good."

"Speaking of," She begins.

"Hm?" He looks at her and takes a sip of his hot coffee.

"Do you know a guy named Gajeel? Does he work for you?"

"Yes. He's one of those friends I picked out from my trips around Japan; one of the people who believed in me. He's in charge of the steel that we ship from Mr. Fernandez's company for our cars." He explains.

"Oh okay. Such a small world."

"Why?"

Lucy shakes her head softly,

"It's just that Levy and Gajeel are kind of a thing. So technically, I had a connection to you through him and Juvia before I even met you."

Natsu smiles,

" _Connection_ huh?"

"Why do you make everything sound so perverted?" She sighs.

"You're the one with the dirty mind." He chuckles and she stands up.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna head off now."

"Ok. My driver is by the door, tell him to drop you off home."

"Alright, thanks for the coffee."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

Lucy walks away and leaves his bedroom, then instantly receives a text message. She takes out her phone from her pocket and reads her notification,

**  
(313)-244-xxxx**

_**Levy**_ : "Lisanna said it was okay.She said she'd love to meet everyone."

_Read: 11:58AM_

**_Lucy_** : "Perfect."

_Read: 11:58AM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii lovelies <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> This definitely isn't my favorite; I feel like I've written it very sloppily so I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts <3
> 
> Have ya'll found the connection between Lucy & Lisanna yet? If you look at the clues, you'll know exactly why Lisanna seems so familiar to Lucy 😙
> 
> Hmm.. what will happen at the bar I wonder..


	12. Fairy Tail Bar

Later that day - 8:45PM

**Ring-ring - Ring-ring**

Lucy lands her finger on the yellow page of her book, pointing at the last word she read so she doesn't lose her place. She looks up and searches for the source of that noise.

**Ring-ring - Ring-ring**

She finds her phone buzzing on the table in front of her, with the word "Rebound" written across the screen.

She thought it was funny to name Natsu in her contacts like that so she could never forget his purpose. Although maybe it was time to change it - I mean, he's some kind of friend now.. is he not? Of course, the benefits are there as well.

The blonde sighs and closes her book, then picks up her phone.

"Hello?" She greets.

"Hey sweetheart." A manly voice responds. A sort of echoing noise could be heard, like he was standing in an elevator or something.

"What's up?" She rubs the corner of her eye as she speaks. Her mouth felt dry and her legs felt numb from sitting in the same position for a long time.

"Don't you miss me?" She can hear the smirk in his voice. The sound of heels clicking on hard ground made itself apparent on the other end of the line.

She rolls her eyes,

"I was with you this morning."

"It's been hours though. That's enough to make anyone go crazy."

"I'm not anyone. What do you want?" She sighs.

Her tiredness was getting the best of her. Her legs felt weak and her shoulders felt tired, urging her to lay down in bed and sleep. Her mood started out bad in the morning, and it only kept getting worse throughout the day.

"Open your door." He suddenly says as the clicking noise stops.

"Huh?" The blonde looks over to her white wooden door in the corner of her living room.

"Open it."

Without a word, she stands up with her phone still against her ear and makes her way to the door. She twists the door knob and opens it, only to be greeted by a salmon-haired man wearing a red and black suit, looking as classy as ever.

_Ugh... as if he wasn't sexy enough as he is._

"N-Natsu?" She was slightly taken aback by his charming look.

He leans his shoulder on the door-frame and folds his arms,

"If you didn't miss me, then why are your eyes sparkling?" He asks flirtatiously, teasing her.

Natsu is always flirting - No one can ever tell when he's being serious. It's one of his charming traits.

She rolls her eyes and takes a step to her side, opening the entrance and ignoring his question.

She didn't have the energy to deal with him.

"Come in." She gestures.

He walks in and roams his eyes around the small but tidy apartment,

"Nice place you got here."

"It really isn't, but thanks." She says from behind him as she closes and locks the door.

He turns around to face her with his hands in his pockets,

"I mean I like it. But if you don't, I can always upgrade you." He states firmly, looking in her brown orbs in the distance.. being dead serious.

A small smile appears on her lips,

"Sweet, but I'm good here." She slides her hand in the back-pocket of her short light-blue jeans. "Besides, I haven't quit my job yet so I don't need your money now." She continues.

"Mm. Alright.”

"Why're you here anyway?" She walks over to her kitchen and opens the white cupboard to grab a glass.

"Just came back from a meeting and realized it was already late." He falls back on the couch, laying his arm on the cushion by his side and crossing his legs. "So I decided to come here since we're heading to the bar in a bit anyway."

"Wait. What time is it?" She looks up at him as she pours water into her glass.

He flicks his wrist and looks at his glassy black watch that's wrapped around it,

"Almost 9 o'clock."

She chugs her water.

"Crap, I need to get ready!" She wipes her lips with the sleeve of her white hoodie.

"You have like an hour, it's fine."

"Still. And why did you have a meeting today? Isn't it the weekend?" She begins pouring herself another glass of water. Her mouth feels dry and sticky from how dehydrated she is.

"Yeah, the conference was spontaneous."

She chugs her second glass,

"Oh." She utters after swallowing.

She places her glass down on the table and speed-walks to her bedroom. She stops mid-way and looks at Natsu,

"Make yourself at home." She warmly smiles at him before going in her bedroom and closing the door.

Natsu picks up the book that was laying on the small wooden table in front of him, and opens it— he skims through the pages to see what it was all about. Lucy always talked to him about her love for books - What's got her so into them? He wondered.

Lucy walks to her closet and opens it. She looks for a dress to wear for tonight. As she scrambles through her belongings, she stumbles upon the perfect night-club kind of dress— even though they're going to a bar.

She takes it off the hanger and throws it on her bed, then slides out of her outfit.

After doing so, she slips into her stretchy, night-sky colored dress, that reached onto her thighs. She felt like it was a bit tight, but after looking at herself in the mirror she was satisfied with it.

She then applies some make-up and lets her long hair down. She brushes the locks of her hair with her pink hairbrush, then sprays Teakwood scented perfume on.

That perfume was Natsu's favorite, as he's always complimented her scent for it. She wore it to the cocktail party yesterday as well. Her thoughts rallied on the events of last night, remembering meeting Natsu's coworkers and friends. The memory of meeting Sting attacked her, following up with how Natsu left her dripping wet - craving and squirming for him in the bathroom.

A devilish smile greeted her lips,

**It's time for some pay back.**

After getting ready, she walks out of her bedroom and meets her eyes with Natsu's form, sitting on the couch reading her book.

He looks up to her after smelling her presence, and explores the radius of her body with his hungry eyes. He shuts the book and stands up slowly, placing it back on the table whilst admiring her hourglass body that completely belonged to him.

"You look..." He attempts to speak, then licks his lips.

"I look...what, Natsu?" She walks towards him slowly, slightly tilting her head and arching her back.

"...like you're screaming for me to fuck you right here and now." He firmly states, unashamedly, whilst smirking and looking her up and down. Her breasts round and mellowed, her waist snatched and her thighs as juicy as ever.

She stands right in front of him, looking him in his olive orbs as he looked into her brown ones. She smoothed her hands up his chest, and his breath grew more ragged. Her curled lashes and hazelnut eyes that sparkled, embarked a warmth feeling in Natsu's chest.

Their exchanged look that was silenced by tension left them both tingling in sensation. With her hand against his chest, she gently pushes him to the couch, and he lets himself fall on it— curious as to what she wants to do.

She kept her hands on his chest, gently pushing him down to lay on the couch. He went with it and laid back. He was ready for anything. She spread her legs and mounted him, wrapping each leg around his waist. Thankfully the dress is stretchy.

"I'd have you know, I'm not wearing any underwear." She smiles without breaking eye contact.

She had taken it off to do this.

"Is that so?" He smirks while landing his hands on her hips, caressing them in circular motion.

She nods seductively as she begins moving her hips back and forth gently, playing with him.

Natsu's breathing un-evened as he felt her rub him.

She kept moving her hips in that motion, whilst placing her hands on his chest.

He held her hips firmer than before as she began going a little harder, grinding him back for forth like a professional.

Her bare sacred area rubbing his crotch firmly.

He groaned with his half-opened eyes and carefully watched her every move, wanting to rip that dress off of her.

Her hips rocked back and forth, rubbing him harder as she felt his manhood almost piercing through his pants.

Swaying her hips like she's swinging on him, made Natsu groan loud, causing his head to fall on the couch and his eyes to shut. His fingers dug deep into her hips, almost trying to restrain himself from taking her right then and there.

"Fuck..." He mumbled under his breath.

She smiled, satisfied— knowing she's doing it right.

Suddenly, she stops moving, staying completely still. Natsu shoots open his eyes and looks at her.

She smirks,

"That's what you get for-"

She was interrupted by him suddenly sitting up and holding her hips firmer, bringing his face but an inch away from hers.

"Don't you dare." He warns her, looking her dead in the eyes.

She smiles,

"What? You can tease me but I can't tease you?"

He smirks as he begins swaying her hips back and forth against him,

"Precisely."

Natsu might be toxic, manipulative, and selfish... but he's all those things _to your face_.

.oOo.

"I have reservations for 7, Natsu Dragneel." Says the charming pinkette to the bartender, after him and Lucy made their way into the bar.

"Don't know why ya need reservations for this place." Rolls her eyes the brunette who was working the bar that night. "Follow me." She continues unbothered. She's wearing a black bra and a white unbuttoned shirt as her fit, with tight black pants.

Natsu looks at Lucy and leans close to her ear as they follow the bartender to their seats,

"She's right y'know. What kind of place is this?" He whispers.

"A great one." She rolls her eyes, defending her friend, Mira's, pride.

They both take a seat at a long black couch far back the bar, long enough to fit eight people. With a table in the middle it had the chairs across the black couch.

"No one else arrived from our party?" Lucy questions the bartender.

"No." The brunette firmly responds as she places the menu's down on the table and takes her leave, without another word.

_No pleasantries?_

"Well she has an attitude." Lucy looks over to Natsu and says.

"Look who's talking." He opens up his menu, looking at the different kinds of alcohol they serve.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes, knowing he's right. "Where's Gray and Juvia?"

"Gray texted me when we were in the Limo and told they were twenty minutes away."

"Mhm. Levy and Gajeel are suppose to be here in a few too. I don't know about the other girl..."

"You still don't know her name?" Natsu chuckled as he looked at the blonde.

"I forgot to ask, what would u like to order?" The brunette appeared out of nowhere with a note-pad and a pen in her hand.

"Whiskey sour with a float of fruity red wine." Natsu responds.

"And you, blondie?"

"Um.. lemonade please."

Natsu swiftly looks at Lucy,

"Huh?" He and the bartender react at the same time.

"I want a lemonade. You know, the sour yellow drink." The blonde mocks their intelligence.

Being a waitress herself, she knew that the staff should never question their costumers orders. Which is why she didn't like that reaction from her.

"Lu-Chan!" Yells a blunette from a short distance, interrupting the conversation. She's wearing an orange flowy dress that reached her upper thigh and a yellow headband.

A spiky, long, black-haired man is standing next to her wearing an all-black suit. He had small circular metals for eyebrows, and a line of them on his nose. His shoulders were broad and his biceps were almost ripping out of his body; his presence itself sparked tension in the whole bar area. His eyebrows were furrowed— making him look intensely serious.

Gajeel Redfox.

He walked side-by-side with the petite blunette, who had a small figure and an innocent look.

Natsu and Lucy both stand up from the booth, greeting the duo who just came in. Formalities and all that.

The bartender stepped aside to let the newly arrived party take their seats.

"Levy!" Lucy hugged her tightly.

"Boss." Gajeel greeted as he shook Natsu's hand firmly.

"How have you been, Gajeel?" Natsu pleasantly smiles.

"Doing well." He simply responded as they all took their seats. Levy and Gajeel sat on the white chairs, right across the duo who sat on the black couch.

"I'd like some beer." Gajeel uttered to the bartender standing by them.

"Alright. And you?" She looks at the blunette.

"She'll have a strawberry milkshake." Gajeel responds for her, earning him a hit on his shoulder from the petite girl next to him.

"Ignore him. I'd like some beer as well please." She looks at the bartender, who just chuckles at the both of them.

"Alright. The name's Cana. If ya need anything, I'm right by the bar." She says as she takes the menus off the table and takes her leave.

Levy diverts her attention to the blonde and the salmon-haired man sitting next to her.

"You must be Natsu." She smiles at him, then looks at Lucy and winks. A wink that could only mean 'you've done well'. Lucy blushes at her being so obvious about it.

"I've heard a lot about you from both Lucy and Gajeel. Who would've known Lu-Chan and I would date men who work together and'er friends too?" Levy continues, chuckling.

Lucy intensely blushes at her comment.

Natsu and I are definitely not dating and Levy knows that!!! Why would she say that?!

Natsu brushes it off,

"It _is_ a small world." He responds, then diverts his attention back to Gajeel. "I didn't know y'were dating anyone." He raises an eyebrow

"I'm a private man, Mr. Dragneel." He simply responds.

"Mhm." Natsu smiles, him and Gajeel both exchanging looks.. both remembering the countless amount of times when Gajeel, Gray and Natsu would get drunk and talk about all the girls they've had sex with - making Gajeel definitely not a private man. The girls next to them were left dumbfounded.

"It's nice to meet you, Gajeel!" Lucy comes in. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while now, but someone was too shy!" She looks at Levy, teasingly.. leaving her blushing.

"It's nice to meet you too, m'lady."

_Why do Natsu's friends and staff always call me that?_

"How'd you two meet?" Natsu asks the both of them.

"Juvia Lockser is a family friend of mine. We've been close ever since we were kids. She and Gajeel both work for your company, so she introduced me to him one day." Levy lands her hand on Gajeels arm, caressing it in gratefulness.

"Ahh. Got it. Her and Gray are coming by the way."

"I've missed her! Haven't seen in a long while, so it's gonna be nice catching up."

 **Ding**.

Levy receives a message on her phone.

"Excuse me." She says as she picks up her phone and reads the message.

**(313)-620-xxxx**

_**Lisanna**_ : "Hi Levy! I'm so sorryfor texting you this late, but I won't be able to make it tonight. Something urgent came up. Maybe another time?"

_Read: 10:35PM_

**_Levy_** : "Oh! That's so sad to hear!But of course I understand. Yes, we can hang some other time!

_Delivered: 10:35PM_   
  


Levy looks at Lucy as she places her phone back on the table,

"Lisanna won't be able to make it tonight."

"Oh really? But why?" Lucy raises her eyebrows.

"She said something urgent came up." The blunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Ahh."

_"Did she just say...Lisanna?"_

.oOo.

Lisanna's POV - **10 minutes ago**

I parallel park my sister's car in front of the building.

_She's sleeping in tonight and my car has been in the mechanic for a couple of days now, so I had no choice but to take her car. I hope she doesn't mind._

I twist the car keys, shutting the engine down before taking them out. I open the door and take my purse from the passengers seat, then step out and close it.

I unzip my purse to place the keys in it as I walk towards the entrance.

_I have always been so proud of my sisters success in this bar that I like to bring everyone I meet here. Levy and Lucy seem so sweet too - I love making new friends! I hope tonight will go well. I don't wanna do anything to mess it up!_

"Excuse me ma'am" An old man says, taking me out of my zone. I realize I'm standing at the door blocking people from exiting the bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I step aside, making way for him. He walks out and I step in the bar, roaming my eyes around looking for them.

The longer I look, the faster my heart beats. I'm extremely nervous for tonight. I have never really been social, but I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone just as my sister, Mira, always tells me to do.

It's why I initiated the first step and texted people I just met to go out with them. I wanna make new friends and try to meet new people. The nausea in my stomach might be swirling around from nervousness but I'm extremely excited as well.

"Sup Lis." A voice suddenly greets me. I look up only to see Cana standing next to me— my dear friend, who's apparently working the bar tonight.

"Hi Cana!" I gently hug her. "Have you seen a blonde and a blunette here anywhere?" I ask her.

"Oh you mean that weird lemonade chick? They're in the booth deep inside." She points with her finger.

"Alright, thanks!" I smile, quiet confused by her statement but I brush it off.

I make my way in deeper and finally land my eyes at the table...

...only to see a certain salmon-haired man sitting right by Lucy.

My eyes widen and my whole body stiffens, going in complete shock. My heartbeats accelerate in an abnormal speed and my back begins to sweat, completely shaken at the sight before me.

"He's.." I mumble to myself, as tears begin to develop in the corner of my eyes.

My breathing heavies and I bite my lip, trying my best to keep myself from crying.

As he was about to turn his face towards me, I instantly turn around.

I walk out the bar looking at the ground before me, trembling.

_"H-How can I face the man who broke my heart..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don’t get at least one comment under this, then I’ll stop posting it here. 
> 
> I’m currently posting this story on my Wattpad, so I don’t know if anyone is following up with it here.


	13. No Caller ID

**Recap**

_Levy looks at Lucy as she places her phone back on the table,_

_"Lisanna won't be able to make it tonight."_

_"Oh really? But why?" Lucy raises her eyebrows._

_"She said something urgent came up." The blunette shrugged her shoulders._

_"Ahh."_

_______________

_Did she just say...Lisanna?_

"Who's not coming?" Gajeel asks the blunette next to him after overhearing their conversation.

"This girl we met at a restaurant; she's the one who planned the hangout for today." Levy responds back.

_No... I'm sure it's a different girl. Lisanna is in Italy right now, so there's no way._

"She was so sweet! I've never warmed up to anyone so quick." Lucy smiles.

Gajeel just nodded, not really caring about the details.

**Ring-Ring - Ring-Ring**

Natsu looks at his buzzing phone on the table and reads "No Caller ID."

"If you'll excuse me." He picks up his phone and stands up from the couch. He fixes his suit-jacket and walks away, placing his phone against his ear.

Lucy watches Natsu's form disappear into the crowd as he leaves through the exit due to the overwhelming noise.

"So, Gajeel, how's it like having Natsu as your boss?" Lucy interestingly questions, making it seem like normal talk but she actually was curious about Natsu's authoritative personality.

"Like hell on earth." He rolls his eyes with folded arms. Levy chuckles; she already knows all the details.

"Really?" Lucy rests her chin on her palm, eager to know the tea. Although she wasn't really surprised.

"But it's why he's built such a successful business." He smiles. "He has one rule. Just one absolute rule that has never been broken." He continues. "I believe it's one of the reasons for his great success. That rule torments and suffocates all his workers every single day and night, making them work harder and more efficiently than normal."

"What is it?" Lucy's eyebrows furrow in curiosity, whilst Levy looks at Gajeel silently, eager to know this rule as well.

"No second chances." He firmly states. "That's the rule."

Lucy leans back on the couch, taken aback by such an absurd code.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"One slip, and you're out." He continues. "His workers and staff aren't given second chances. It's that simple."

"I don't get it... Everyone makes mistakes, how are people suppose to learn and grow otherwise?" She critiques his ways.

"Hey it's his rule not mine." He shrugs his shoulders. "Mr. Dragneel likes his workers to be disciplined."

"Does that apply to his friends as well?" Levy asks, concerned for Gajeel and his position.

He nods,

"Everyone. It applies to everyone. In fact," He was about to speak before he felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder. He froze, not moving an inch as his heartbeats pathetically raced.

"Sup man." A familiar voice said.

He turned around only to face a raven-haired man wearing a black suit and a blue tie, with a(nother) blunette clinging onto his shoulders, wearing a baby-blue tight dress that reached onto her upper-knees with her hair tied up in a pony tail.

A sigh of relief escapes his lips.

He stands up and turns around, firmly shaking the man known as Gray 's hand.

"Been a while, huh?" Gajeel smiles.

Lucy and Levy stand up after him, greeting Juvia who finally unwrapped her arms from around Gray's shoulder to give her old childhood friend a hug.

"I've missed you so much Levy!!" She embraces her.

"Me too, Juvia, it's been forever!!" Levy breaks the hug to look her in the eyes. 

Lucy smiles as she watches such a warm-full reunion between all of those fine people.

After finishing up their small talk, Juvia turns and notices Lucy standing by, waiting to greet her.

"Hi there!" Juvia smiles brightly as she puts out her hand to shake Lucy's.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again." Lucy shakes her hand as she smiles.

_Where's Natsu? It's gonna be awkward without him here..._

"Greetings, m'lady." Gray slightly bows as a gesture of respect.

They were acting the same, just as the day she's met them at the cocktail party. She's warmed up to them quite a bit but for some reason the formalities were still there.

Lucy gracefully bows back,

"It's nice to see you again, Gray." She smiles.

"For me as well." He smiles back, and they all begin taking their seats.

Gray sits down on the black couch next to Lucy on her other side, whilst Juvia sits down on the white chair— right across of him next to Levy.

"Here ya guys go." Comes in the brunette, holding all their drinks on a silver tray. She passes out their orders and eyes Lucy as she gives her the lemonade drink, still weirded out by her. "Anything else ya guys want?"

Lucy cleared her throat as she felt a little lump in it. She felt uncomfortable and needed Natsu to come back now. Although her best-friend Levy was there, she still felt mostly surrounded by Natsu's friends and workers, which made it weird without him present.

"I'd like a frozen sangria." Responds Gray.

"I'd like whatever Gray-Sama is having!!" Juvia excitingly says.

"You got it." The bartender responds, scribbling down some words in her note-pad before taking her leave.

"Did you see Natsu out there by any chance?" Lucy turns to Gray and asks.

"Natsu? No I didn't see him." He responds. "That's right, he told me he was here. He didn't go to the bathroom or something?"

Lucy shakes her head,

"No, he had a phone call and took it outside. I'm sure you just missed him."

A brief moment of silence passes by as Lucy clips her lips onto her straw and begins gently sucking in, drinking the sour liquid.

_Why's he taking so long._

Suddenly, Lucy's favorite song starts playing in the background, blasting out loud as the crowd in the bar begin to cheer and stand up from their seats. People begin drunkenly dancing by the bar loudly, as Lucy and her table turned around to face them.

Levy swiftly turns to face Lucy,

"Come on Lu-Chan!! This is your favorite song!" Levy leans against the table to hold Lucy's hand. "Come on, stand up! Let's go dance!" She giggles contagiously. Lucy stands up and gets dragged to the semi-dance floor.

Juvia watches them from her seat then turns to Gray,

"Let's go dance!"

Gray shakes his head,

"Nah, you go."

Usually she'd nag on it but this time she decided to just get up and follow Levy and Lucy. They looked like they were having too much fun.

Gajeel changes his seat and sits down next to Gray on the couch, only to have a better visual of the dance floor so he could keep an eye on Levy. Gray secretly kept an eye on Juvia as she made her way in-between the crowd, reaching for the girls.

"Y'guys dating or something?" Asks Gajeel, who usually only hangs out with Gray when Natsu's around.

"Nah. She's just a friend." He responds, without taking his eyes off her.

"Mm."

"Levy, you're gonna be the death of me!" Lucy giggles in the middle of the crowd— surrounded by strangers, as her bestfriend held onto her hands, swirling her around to urge her to dance.

"Let yourself go, Lucy!!" Juvia screams in the midst of loud music, with her hands high up in the air, moving to the rhythm of the beat drop.

Lucy giggles as she begins loosening up a little,

"We should at least take shots then!!" She suggested, her voice so loud the strangers next to her heard her, although the loud music didn't make anyone look.

Levy nods as she dances to the front of the bar, Lucy and Juvia behind her. They requested three shots and got them almost immediately.

They each held their glass and chugged it with one smooth swallow.

"Another!" Lucy requests with her face scrunched up due to it hitting hard.

"How 'bout I buy it for you, miss?" A ginger head standing next to her on her left suggested, with his arms leaning on the table and his head slightly tilted.

Cana put down their shots on the table, and the trio chugged them immediately. It was too loud for Levy and Juvia to hear anything from where they were standing: next to her on her right.

"Whoops. Too late." She smiled drunkenly at the man.

"Keep them coming, Cana!" Levy yelled, earning her a nod from the bartender.

"The next one, then?" The mysterious man smirked. His eyes sharply shaped and his lips as plump as ever.

Multiple shots get placed down on the bar-table in front of the trio at once.

Lucy looks away and begins chugging one glass after the other, almost ignoring his existence. 

"Woaah, why don't you slow down a little?" He smirks at her. His words contradicting his actions, for he doesn't stop her from taking more. He's just enjoying the show; hoping for the after-show to be even better...

Lucy puts down her last glass as she pants and scrunches her face at the strong taste, feeling a little light headed already.

_I mean, she had taken eight shots..._

"Come on!!" Levy, feeling extremely light-headed herself, drags both girls from their hands deep into the dance-floor.

The lights begin flickering on and off, adding a marvelous effect to the night.

Lucy almost immediately forgets about the man as she puts her hands high up in the air, and begins swaying her hips left and right smoothly, feeling every bit of the music in her.

She watches Levy and Juvia dance with their eyes closed, completely taking in the flow of the music with each move they make.

She smiles and closes her eyes, trying it too as she continues on dancing.

Suddenly, she feels hands on her waist, helping her sway her hips left and right, more exotically.

She smiles, knowing exactly who it is.

Natsu.

She turns around and gets closer, her breasts landing against his chest as she moved her body smoothly, drunkenly, completely out of it.

Firm arms get wrap around her as he dances with her, exotically too. 

She lays her head on his chest, trying to find some stability due to her dizziness.

Instead of feeling warmth radiating from the body like how she usually does, she felt coldness. Instead of sniffing the strong, masculine scent she's use to, she didn't smell anything. 

She opens her eyes and lifts her head up, meeting the eyes of the stranger she had met just a second ago by the bar.

She swiftly backs off from him,

"Who are you?!" She furrows her eyebrows and squints her eyes due to the overtaking alcohol that's running in her system right now.

"The name's Loki." He smiles, thinking he finally got a chance to introduce himself.

A figure suddenly comes in between them, pushing Loke off her by his shoulder.

Everything was so hazy she could barely focus.

"Loki, is it?" A familiar voice said.

"Who are you?" He responds.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with." His glare as intense as ever.

"But-"

"Unless you want your ribcage inverted, take your leave." His death-glare grew more tensioned as he looked Loke dead in the eye.

Going head to head with this man looked like a death wish, that much was obvious. Loki did the smart move and bowed down, as a form of an apology before he walked away.

Lucy tries with all her might to concentrate on the back faced towards her, only to finally realize it was him. Natsu.

She wraps her arms around him, hugging his back,

"Where did you go?! Huh??" She cries out, obviously showing her worry— although she was bound to be dramatic from how drunk she is.

"You're drunk." Natsu sighs. He holds her hands that'er around his chest and moves them away before turning around to face her.

"What made you think it was ok to drunkenly dance here without me around?" He looks in her brown orbs. His eyes not as gentle as she's use to, she noticed.

"Just.. I'm just dancing around with my friends." She squints her eyes, turning her head left and right looking for them. She looks back at him, "Where were you though?!"

"Your friends have Gajeel and Gray to look after em." He snatches her waist, gripping her body against him as he sways his lips to her ear, "How many times do I have to tell you that your body is mine?" He says with his throaty voice. "Meaning the low lives here are not allowed to touch you." He continued. 

She furrowed her eyebrows as she met her eyes with him again, their faces but an inch apart,

"You're not answering my question! Where did you go?!"

"What are you, worried?"

"What are you, jealous?!!"

"No." _He responded to her question._

"No." _She responded to his question._

They both stood there, silent, looking deep into each other's orbs as the craziness around them went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw your comments on the previous chapter so I’ll continue posting here as long as I know people are reading haha ♥️
> 
> Love you guys x


	14. Past

"So when I walked into his house, I found red petals scattered on the ground— a trail of it lead me to his living room where he had a white-clothed table set up. The lights were dim and the candles were lit, setting the mood. He had a chef prepare professional cooked meals for us too." Levy explains as her eyes sparkle at the memory. "That was our first date." Her voice so gentle and calm as her mind clouded itself with dopamine. Her hands together as she felt something fluttering in the center of her stomach.

It truly was nice to share this side of Gajeel with her friends, since no one gets to see him through her eyes.

In Gajeel's eyes, however, this was the normal way to treat a woman.

Nonetheless he felt like he was sitting butt-naked right now for being exposed so much— especially in front of his boss and friend. He knew Gray would hold this over his head till the end of time.

She turns to face him - only to find him extensively blushing, hiding the fact with a serious and straight face. She wraps her arms around his shoulder, resting her head on him in the process.

"He truly is the most romantic thing." Her lips curl into a huge smile.

Natsu kept his hand wrapped around Lucy's thigh the whole time, occasionally drifting it upward, causing her to lightly slap it away with a shy smile as she tried to focus on Levy's story. Then he'd do it again, and she'd slap it away again. A fun game, he found it to be.

The blonde kept her chin resting on her palm as her gaze tried its best not to leave Levy with all the feelings Natsu's inappropriate hand was embarking in her.

"Gajeel being romantic?" Natsu gives him a teasing smile as he caresses Lucy's thigh from under the table, causing chills to run down her spine at the feel of his firm, warm hand on her.

"Who would've known." Gray continued his sentence with a small chuckle. His arm is resting on the couch as he gave Gajeel a sly smile. He's sitting next to Lucy, allowing him to see Natsu's assault on her, but choosing to ignore it alongside Juvia's intense glare.

"I'm so happy for you, Lev." Lucy warmly smiles. "You're a really lucky woman." She carelessly commented, not completely aware she said it out loud in the first place. The alcohol in her system sure is making her blunt.

With those words escaping her lips, she felt Natsu slowly drift his hand away, making her take a quick glance at him in confusion before she looked back at Levy.

The blunette sitting next to Levy sighs,

"Juvia-Sama wishes Gray-Sama would do something romantic for her."

With that, an awkward silence reigned on them for a couple of moments.

Gray clears his throat, as if he hadn't heard anything.

Levy nervously giggles.

Natsu suddenly stands up from the couch and fixes his suit-jacket, then holds Lucy's arm and lifts her up.

"Gentleman, ladies, we're excusing ourselves for the night." Natsu farewells their friends. The tipsy blonde clings onto his shoulders for dear life; she's going to fall over any second.

Gajeel stands up from his seat and holds out his hand for a shake,

"It was nice seeing you again Boss."

Natsu shakes his hand with a slight nod for respects.

Gray stands up after him with his hands in his pockets,

"It was nice spending the night without you yelling at me every second." He exclaims with a smile.

Natsu huffs as he rolls his eyes, knowing it was true.

"Take good care of her!" Levy lectures.

With his hand snaked up her waist, she lays her head on his shoulder as he sways her out of the bar.

-

**In the Limo Back**

"Arthur, head to Lucy's house." Natsu commands as he shuts his door. Lucy is sitting beside him, leaning her head on the window with her eyes shut— one hand is wrapped around her stomach as she felt the nausea swirl inside her. 

"Yes sir." Arthur closes the window separating the driver from the passenger and then starts the engine, to take off.

Natsu looks over to Lucy with a sigh, placing his hand on her shoulder as he rubs it in comfort.

"You shouldn't have drank so much." He lectures. His voice so gentle and quiet, knowing that her ears are sensitive at the moment from any loud noises.

"Mm." She nods her head weakly with her jaw clenching, feeling like she could throw up any second.  
.

.

.

The salmon-haired gentleman looks out the window— his finger rubbing his lips as he watched buildings pass by— the moon following his gaze every turn they made.

"What's got you so deep in your thoughts?" Lucy mumbles with her half-open eyes, looking at him like she just got hit by a truck.

He bends towards her, snaking his arm around her waist and drifting her body closer to his.

"Just thinking about work." His large hand holds her head and lays it on his chest as he begins running his fingers through her blonde locks of hair.

"You know... I never ended up telling you about who Sting is to me." She mumbles as her eyes begin slowly shutting— the alcohol in her system clouding her mind and judgement in the moment.

"Hmm. I was waiting for you to bring it up." His lips curl into a small smirk as his fingers continue to rub her scalp. "Tell me." He continues, knowing damn well she's drunk enough to expose herself.

"Waiting..for..me?" She mumbles, feeling comfort consume her due to Natsu's gentle voice and soft touch.

"Ehmhm." He responds softly.

"Why..." She unintended-ly stalled.

"It's a way to measure your trust in me. Once you decide to tell me, I'd know you're starting to feel comfortable." He bluntly responds— knowing she won't remember this conversation later.

"Well... I do feel comfortable with you Natsu. Sometimes I really do." She mumbles sleepily, like she was going to get knocked out any second.

"Sometimes?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Mm." She nods her head against his chest.

He chuckles, knowing she can't get more honest than that in this state of hers. She felt his chest hum as that sound she found so beautiful escaped his lips.

"Well I guess I can be intimidating." He rests his chin on her head as his hand slides down to her shoulders, caressing them.

"So, who is Sting to you?" He asks after a momentarily silence.

Lucy's heart felt itself race at the mention of that name— completely forgetting she was the one who mentioned him first. Her lips quiver as her eyes begin to swell up in tears— however, she's restraining herself from crying with all her might.

"He's..." Her voice so soft and weak. "He's my ex-fiancé." She blurts out as a tear streams down her cheek. Her heart felt broken in this moment as her mind visited all the memories she had made with that man. He wasn't just a name to her... he was love itself. And now, all that is gone.

Granted, the alcohol does intensify her feels. But still.

Natsu's hand suddenly stops in motion. Lucy felt the air go still as tension began to build up between them. She drifts away from his arms and sits up again, straightening her back and meeting her eyes with his, trying to see what he's thinking about from his expression.

"Engaged?" He looks back at her with a surprised expression.

She nods,

"For a month. But we dated for a year."

"So..." He crosses his arms, "You were engaged before?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion and shock.

"Yeah." She rests the back of her head on her seat.

"And with Sting?" He raises an eyebrow, still not registering the fact.

She nods.

"Why the hell would you go for a guy like that?"

"I mean..." She looks down for a couple of seconds, "I thought he was a good man. I really did. " She bites her lip, looking at her fingers as she played with them nervously— feeling guilty, confused and upset at herself— her emotions definitely spiraling up.

"Did he give you what you want?" He questioned. "Is that why you got engaged to him?"

"Huh?" She looks back up at him, confused.

"What is it that I want exactly?"

"Love." He looks in her brown orbs.

Lucy pauses— her hazy mind rallying through different ways she could answer his question.

"It's love you want from a man, isn't it?" He questions as stuttering sounds begin escaping her lips.

"I saw how you were acting during Levy's story. It's obvious that love is something you crave." He states. "And if you were so committed to him to the point where you got engaged, then that means he loved you the way you wanted a man to. Right?"

"Uh." She stutters. She looks away for a split second before meeting his orbs again, taken aback by such a heavy question. "I mean..." She pauses. "Kind of. He did. For a while."

"For a while?"

"We've arrived sir." Interrupts Arthur, the driver as he parallel parks the limo in front of Lucy's building.

Natsu sighs and opens his door, closing it before walking around the car and opening Lucy's.

She holds the hand he's putting out for her as support, and gets up and out of the car.

"Can you just... Can you just take me upstairs to my apartment please." She mumbles with her fingers rubbing her forehead— a severe headache hitting her suddenly.

"Come on." He wraps an arm around her shoulder and helps her walk to her apartment.

-

**In Her Apartment**

Natsu helped his blonde date change her clothes, wash up in the bathroom, take off her make-up, and hold her hair back as she vomited a couple of times.

She was feeling a little better now that she threw up the alcohol in her system.

Natsu holds the blanket and slides it up her body, covering her with it after she laid back comfortably and placed her head on her fluffy pillow.

"Good-night." He loudly whispers as her eyes begin to shut down slowly.

Just as he was about to turn to leave, he felt a hand stop him by his wrist. He turns towards her and sees her chocolate orbs open and swelling up with tears.

"Please don't go." She mumbles weakly. Her voice so gentle and soft that even the coldest heart wouldn't be able to resist.

"You've gotta sleep now." He whispers loudly.

"Yes but I don't want you to go." She sniffles.

After a moment of Natsu completing leaving or not, he sighs.

"Move a little."

A small smile greets her lips as she drifts her body slightly to the left, giving him an open space. He sits on the bed and leans a little against the bed frame as she scrunched her body near him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him.

His soft fingers ran through her arms in a slow motion, back and forth, helping her sleep.

"Lucy," He speaks softly.

"Hmm?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Is this deal that we have... good for you?"

"What do you mean?" She responds almost instantly, with her eyes still shut.

"I mean, I can be preventing you from living the life you wanna live." His voice so gentle as he spoke.

At this point, Natsu felt like he was a parasite rather than a symbiotic influence.

He gets to fuck her anytime he wished, and so far it's been everyday.

But what does she get? Certainly not the love she wants and deserves. Not the love she got from her past relationship.

Are those dates enough for her? Is his cold company enough? Because she seemed consumed by the idea of real romance rather than short-term dates if anything.

"It's what I want."

"No." He responds. "What you want is something I'm not capable of giving." His fingers continue to run through her arms, causing chills to run down her spine from his soft touch— yet her mind to fog in confusion due to the words escaping his lips.

"Natsu, I don't need that from you." She exclaims. "You give me other things that I need."

"And what is that?" His eyes go gentle as he blinks, ready to hear any convincing reason this relationship was good for her.

He didn't really care how this deal would effect her before; he just cared about what he got out of it. But now... the more he's getting to know her, the more sensitive he's getting towards her.

Not that he cared or anything, he had to remind himself. It's just him being a gentleman by considering his deal-partner's feelings.

"I mean... your company enough distracts me. You're helping me move on from the life I thought I wanted." Her eyes open up as she speaks, knowing what Natsu is considering right now.

She didn't want to sit up and give the conversation the attention it deserves so Natsu doesn't think it's a big deal.

She needs him. She isn't done with him yet. She can't lose him. And she certainly won't.

He sighs,

"As long as that's enough for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I just started this semester and I've been really busy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> Also this is probably the worst written chapter in my opinion— I know I could've done way better but my mind is so consumed with so much daily work. Although I'm promising you that it won't be like this for the rest of the chapters.
> 
> Love you, thank you for reading.
> 
> Btw: the next one is already posted! I’m posting two in a row due to the stall :)


	15. Morning Sex

**1 Week Later**

He locks his fingers with hers as he continues thrusting in her harder, hitting her sweet spot on the dot.

She squeezes his hand as she screams his name, not able to contain her body from trembling in pleasure.

He keeps her hands from breaking loose by gripping them tighter onto the sheets, not allowing her to move as he abused her insides with each rough thrust—rearranging her guts in the process.

Her legs begin to shake out of control as he goes faster, rutting into her like an animal in heat. Clapping noises could be heard everytime their bodies collided.

Natsu let's out a loud gruttal sound, completely consumed by the warm cave hugging his shaft as he harshly kissed her cervix with each ruthless thrust.

Climaxing, he let's her hands go— knowing damn well she'll grasp his back muscles due to the indecent sounds escaping her lips.

Her silky cave tightens around him like a fist, forcing him to deepen into her until he bottomed out - staying completely still whilst breathing heavily. She dug her nails deep into his skin and colored his back with rough red lines as she held her breath, making him huskily groan at the feel.

Her mouth hangs open as her eyes close shut, losing herself in him— completely consumed by him and under his control. With that, her legs relax as she releases, and he pools into her simultaneously, both feeling the intense high they always get when they're inside each-other.

Slurping noises take effect as he slides out of her, breathing heavily in the process. Lucy's hands fall onto the sheets as he falls next to her on the bed and looks up at the ceiling, catching his breath as he laid his hands on his stomach. 

"That was..." He spoke into the hair, still not able to catch his breath— it's the first time it takes him this long.

He looks to his side and finds Lucy doing the same, except her eyes are closed.

"Does this girl always fall asleep or what?" He mumbles to himself.

"I'm awake." She weakly responds in between her heavy breathing with her eyes still shut.

He chuckles as he turns to his side and wraps an arm around her stomach under the wet sheets, bringing her body closer to his as he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. His soft hair-texture rubbing her bare skin whilst his shampoo-scent travels to her nostrils.

She half-opens her eyes and wraps her arm around his head with a smile, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Morning sex huh? That's a first." He speaks huskily, getting comfortable in her arms— or to be more specific, breast.

She weakly giggles,

"Right."

A moment of silence passes as Natsu enjoys the soft fingers rubbing his scalp.

He's never been in so much peace.

"Fucking you really is the best." He adds with a small chuckle, though he's being completely serious.

She giggles in frail.

"We could spice it up a notch." She suggests, looking up at the ceiling with raised eyebrows.

He tilts his head upwards, looking towards her.

"Oh yeah?"

She nods with a smile as she meets her chocolate orbs with his olive ones.

"There's this game-"

**Ring-ring Ring-ring**

He sighs as he rolls his body to his bed-side table, finding his phone buzzing on it. He picks it up whilst furrowing his eyebrows and squinting from the light that's shining so brightly through his balcony. 

"Fuck." He mumbles in sighing.

"Is it them again?" She asks with a concerned face.

He turns his head towards her,

"No don't worry. It's just my assistant." He swiftly takes the covers off him and stands up from bed, fully naked with no shame, picks up his phone and walks away from her, disappearing out the bed-room door.

Lucy sighs in tiredness.

"It's definitely them." She rubs her eyes, not having the energy to get out of bed just yet.

She looked over at the black layered clock hung on the wall and reads 9AM.

Today she's suppose to quit her job and begin focusing on her writing, following through with her deal with Natsu. Though right now she didn't know if it was the best idea.

As she thought more about it, she considered the following facts: how long will this deal with Natsu last? It's definitely not stable and could be broken apart at any moment. Could she really financially depend on a man who's presence isn't certain in her life?

He walks back into the room whilst hanging up the phone.

"What did they want?" Lucy questions.

"What did _who_ want? I told you it was just my assistant." He throws the phone on the bed.

"Natsu I always see you secretively talking on the phone with someone." She admits. "And I know you saw me catch you. Whenever they call, your face gets all tensed up, just like now." She points at his face whilst sitting up.

"It's nothing." He sighs as walks to his couch and picks up his laundered boxers that were neatly placed on it, along with other clothes.

"I thought you didn't like liars." She brings her legs down, ready to stand up from the bed completely naked. She got use to it by now.

His eyes intensely shoot up looking at her, 

" **I don't**." He firmly states.

"Then why are you..." She stands up from the bed and her legs begin intensely shaking, losing her balance and almost falling to the ground.... before Natsu hurried to her and caught her by her waist.

"What.. happened.. I can't stand!" She looks into Natsu's orbs worriedly, thinking there's something medically wrong with her. 

He chuckles as he lifts her up against his body,

"I fucked you too hard huh?" He seats her down gently on the bed whilst she pants in stress.

She had absolutely no idea what was going on— this never happened to her before. A year in with Sting and she had yet to experience the "can't walk after sex" stage... a week in with Natsu and she's already having it.

"So... it's your fault?!" She furrows her eyebrows.

He taps her nose playfully,

"You can blame me all you want, I'm still going to fuck you the same if not harder next time." He smirks.

She pouts,

"Well how long am I gonna have to sit here?" She asks as he holds her legs up, laying them straightened out on the bed as he lays her head on the pillow.

"Till they stop shaking." He leans down and kisses her forehead, finding it cute how innocent she is. "Or better yet, till I get home from work." He turns around and walks towards his closet to pick out his suit for the day.

"But I have work too and I have to go!" She argues as she sits up the bed again, knowing her lesson this time not to stand up.

"You don't need to go there to quit your job. Just call em and break the news."

"No I..." She looks away. "I decided I'm going to work there part-time instead. Like this whenever I need my full-time job back, I can just ask." She states, looking at him again.

He sighs as he begins wearing his pants,

"Do whatever makes you happy." He buttons up his pants. "I'm having Arthur run the errand of making you a credit-card for me, so you'll have it by tomorrow." He states.

"Thank you..." She blushes, feeling a little warmth spread in her chest at the thought of someone wanting to take care of her. 

She hadn't had that in a long time. The last time she felt secured was when her mama was still alive... and that was when she was 6.

Her father however...

He closes the closet door after putting on his dark blue and black suit.

"Sleep." He looks back at her. "It's still just 9AM; I'll be back around 5PM and you definitely can't go to work like that." He walks towards the bed with his shoes in his hand. "I'll call them for you, letting them know you can't make it today." He slips into his socks.

She sighs in relief as she lays her head back on the pillow,

"Alright."

"And after that," He wears his black formal shoes. "I'll take you on a date." He turns looking towards her. "You gave me my treat in the morning and I'll give yours at night." He smiles before standing back up.

"A date? To where?" Her eyes sparkle as a slight blush appears on her face.

"Somewhere nice." He takes his phone from the bed, neglecting to answer the question.

"I'll tell the chef to bring you some breakfast-in-bed." He holds the door knob and twists it open before turning around facing her. "Anything you need, tell the staff downstairs. Any emergencies, call me."

She nods,

"Ok dad." She mocks.

He smirks revealing his white teeth and fangs, and winks before closing the door.

"Well that was weird." She sits up the bed and sighs, before it hit her, causing her to intensely blush.

**Ding-ding**

Lucy turns around looking at her phone on the bed-side table, and finds a notification.

She picks up her phone and taps her touch screen a few times, going into her messages.

_______________

**(313)-620-xxxx**

**(313)-620-xxxx** : Hey Lucy!This is Lisanna speaking. I got your number from Levy. I was hoping we could meet up to have a little talk? 

_Read: 9:29AM_

**Lucy** : Hi Lisanna!! Yes of course.When and where would you liketo meet up?

_Read: 9:29AM_

**(313)-620-xxxx** : Maybe today?Central Park at around 1PM? That's when I get off my morning shift. 

_Read: 9:30AM_

**Lucy** : 1PM, Central Park it is! I'll see you there :).

_Read: 9:30AM_

**(313)-620-xxxx** : I'll see you!

_______________

With that, the blonde places her phone back down and sighs.

I wonder what she wants to talk about.

The room suddenly echos with two knocks on the door.

She instantly covered her whole body with the blanket.

"Come in!" She yells out.

The door opens slowly revealing a tall bulky man, wearing a black suit with a chefs hat holding a tray.

"You're Natsu's chef?" She raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"Morning. I am Chef Dreyar." He walks into the room.

"Good-morning Chef Dreyar." She greets. "What's this?" She looks down at the tray he's holding.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon and hash-browns, just as what Mr. Dragneel ordered."

She looks back up at his face, noticing a scar slit down his eye. 

"Thank you very much." She gratefully says as he unfolds out a mini break-fast table and places it on her lap, then places the tray of food on it.

"No problem." He turns around to leave.

"Wait!" 

He stops in his tracks, turning back around.

"Mm?" He looks at her.

"What happened to your eye?" She questions, pointing at it. "...if I may ask." She added.

He smiles,

"I use to be Mr. Dragneel's bodyguard."

"Oh. And now you're the chef?" She looks at him confused.

"Cooking was always my dream. It cost me one conversation with the boss before he made my dream come true." He says in admiration.

"One conversation?" She questions.

He chuckles,

"Y'know no ones asked me about my eye before. Thank you for your concern." He smiles, causing her to smile too. "I wanted to quit my job to pursue my dream job in cooking, but he didn't allow it. Instead he used his credibility to make me a chef, then he hired me as his own." He scratches the back of his head with a huge grin on his face.

She blushes with a smile as she looks down at her sheets,

"He really is a good guy huh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks! Inspiration hit me and I couldn't help but write.
> 
> I'm feeling way better about my writing now.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading thus far!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Love you x


	16. Central Park

The blonde steps out of the shower after cleaning off the sperm Natsu embedded in her vagina just a few hours ago.

Today and some other recent days, Natsu has been acting **rougher** in bed for some unknown reason. More possessive, to be precise. He would stay in her longer, deeper, and enjoy her smooth skin more than usual. 'Though she enjoyed it too much to ask about it or complain.

She slips her wet feet into her pink fluffy slippers and wraps a towel around herself before blow-drying her hair by the sink, where it had a mirror right above it to reflect on herself while doing so.

Finishing up, she got out of the bathroom to change.

It was almost time to meet up with her new friend, Lisanna.

I wonder what she wants with me...

The blonde thought to herself as she approached the musky scented bed, where it had her outfit neatly laundered and ironed on it.

She could also smell Natsu everywhere around her, which made his room her favorite part of the house; it definitely started to grow on her. In fact, for the past month, she's spent more nights over at his place than at her own home.

Due to that, she wondered if this deal was beginning to consume a huge part of her life, to the degree where she barely sees her friends.

She even switched her face-to-face college classes to online classes, which just allowed her more time with him. She originally did it to focus more on her writing though, as per Natsu's constant lectures about growth and self-development. 

His lectures were usually brief, quick, sweet, and in bed during late-night talks after sex... but she had learned a lot from him. With all the knowledge he possesses as a successful business man, she could use him as an advantage to pursue her dream career in writing and succeed in it.

She slips into her pink crop-top and short light-blue jeans, then wears her white shoes.

It's time for her to head out.

.oOo.

 _ **Lucy**_ : "Hey, I'm here."

_Read: 12:56PM_

_**Lisanna**_ : "I'm just 2 minutes away!"

_Read: 12:57PM_

____

With that, the blonde closes her phone and places it next to her on the bench facing down. She anxiously bounces her leg awaiting for her arrival, nervous as to what Lisanna wants to talk about.

She takes a deep of fresh air, inhaling the grassy wind to mentally calm herself as her eyes fixated on the plants beneath her feat.

Her gaze finally leaves it and lands on a small playground in the distance.

She watches a family playing by the swings; a little girl swinging up and down with the support her father gently pushing her. The little girl's giggles filled up the warm air and reached everyone around them. A little boy stood next to them, joyfully clapping his hands as high-pitched chuckles escaped his small lips.

A warm smile creeps on Lucy's face, feeling tender from the inside at the sight of such wholesomeness.

Oh what it would be like to have an actual family some day.

**Ring-ring**

"Hello?" The blonde instantly placed the phone against her ear and answered the call, hoping that Lisanna has arrived to finally answer the endless swarming questions in her head.

_"I'm getting off work early today."_

"Natsu?"

 _"Be ready for our date at three."_ A gravely calm, manly voice responds from the other end of the line.

"Oh, okay, three it is." She smiles. "But I still need to-"

" _Where are you?_ " He interrupts after hearing background noises of people talking around her.

"I'm just at the park, about to meet a friend."

_"Who's your friend?"_

_"Sir, Mr. Fernandez is waiting outside."_ A background feminine voice speaks out from a distance.

_"Let him in."_

"I'll talk to you later." Lucy speaks up, wanting to give him some privacy.

_"Wait, who's your friend?"_

"Remember that waitress girl?"

" _Lisanna?_ "

"Yeah."

 _"Mr. Dragneel, it's good to see you."_ Another manly voice speaks up from the distance at the other end of the line.

 _"I need to go."_ Natsu says before hanging up the phone with no warning.

She sways her phone in front of her and stares at her screen, blinking a few times at the sudden cut off.

"Lucy?" A voice calls out from next to her, bringing her back to reality.

The blonde looks up and meets her eyes with a pair of ocean blue ones.

She labors a smile across her face,

"Hi Lisanna," The blonde stands up from the wooden bench she was seated on and embraces her in a brief hug.

"It's good to see you." She responds as she breaks it and seats herself next to Lucy, leaving a little distance between them not to make it awkward.

"It's good to see you too. Tell me, how've you been?" Lucy goes on, hiding her bewildered emotions that'er spiraling up inside her well.

"Oh you know, as usual. Work has been stressful lately but other than that everything's good." The whitette slightly blushes.

Lucy nods with a pleasant smile whilst turning her head a little, meeting her eyes with the grass— her mind still crowding with perplexed thoughts; thoughts on what Lisanna called her here for.

This was surely all too stressful for her little unbarring heart. She just wanted to get it over with at this point.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucy goes straight to the point, growing impatient as she meets her eyes with Lisanna's again.

"Well..."

The whitette place her hands on top of each-other on her lap, looking shyly at the ground as if the topic was too embarrassing to bring up.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned after seeing Lisanna's nervous state.

"It's just that..." She slowly turns to her. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way." She looks straight in her eyes with a nervous blush appearing on her face.

"I won't.. what's wrong?" Lucy narrows her eyebrows in scare.

"You see.. I was there that night at the bar." The whitette exclaims looking down again, leaving Lucy with even more questions.

"Okay so.. why didn't you approach us?" The blonde plays along, trying to figure out where this conversation is going.

Lisanna takes in a deep breath,

"Lucy," She turns her body fully to face her, scaring Lucy a bit by the serious tension that built up. "I'm here to warn you about Natsu." She finally lets it out.

A brief moment of silence passes.

"W-Warn me?" Lucy backs away a little at such a statement. "Natsu? How do you know him?" She questions after registering his name.

"Well.. I saw you with him at the bar. His arms were around you and his friends were at the table. Gray and Gajeel, if I remember correctly?" She exclaims.

"I don't understand, how do you know them?" Lucy narrows her eyebrows.

The whitette let's out a sigh,

"They were all my friends once." Her eyes go sad at the memory.

The blonde's silence spoke volumes of her confound state. She stayed quiet, intently listening to whatever Lisanna was saying, trying to make sense of it.

"When I was younger, I use to go out with Natsu." She blurted, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?!" The blonde exclaims, quiet surprised since it was so unexpected.

"Lucy," The whitette reestablishes the seriousness of the situation. "I need you to listen to me very carefully." She stretches her arms and holds her shoulders, fixating her gaze straight into Lucy's eyes, causing her heartbeats to wildly increase as she looked back into her blue orbs. 

"Natsu broke my heart, and he will do the same thing to you." She pauses. "Whatever you guys have, I can assure you it's all a game to him. He will use you for his own pleasurable desires, then throw you out like trash once he's done."

Silence filled the air after those words rolled out of her tongue, and it was extremely loud.

Birds were chirping around them whilst trees ruffled. Children were running around and small giggles filled the area here and there.

Lucy sat there shook and bemused by such a baffling statement.

"N-Natsu isn't like that..." The blonde finally speaks.

Lisanna huffs,

"Trust me, I use to be just as naive as you." She lets go of her shoulders and meets her eyes with the grass again in somber.

"What exactly happened?" Lucy curiously questioned, finding the whitette to be uncanny.

After a brief moment, she finally breaks the silence.

"That man, he... he **used** me for my body. He took my virginity from me and had sex with me whenever he wished, and my naive self let him." She pauses. "I was in love with him." Her eyes go glassy as she speaks, leaving Lucy hushed.

"We didn't _do it_ that often, but it was all he cared about and all he wanted from me. When I finally asked him for more... he cut me off completely." She admits, gazing back at the spiky grass beneath her as she visited her old memories, which she considered to be traumatic from how much pain it caused her.

"I... I don't understand?" Lucy reacts with a low tone, still not able to register the fact.

The whitette sighs and looks back up at her,

"Two years ago, I was getting interviewed by him to work for his company, and that's how it started." She pauses. "After a few dates, I found it in me to open myself up to him and sleep with him, thinking he was _the one._ " She blushes at her own statement, still keeping her serious face on.

"And.. then what happened?" Lucy narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"After a couple of weeks of us just having sex, I asked more from him. I asked for an actual relationship... something I thought of verbally addressing so we could officially be together. And that's when he... just cut me out of his life without a word." She explains, leaving Lucy silent for the next few moments, still in shock.

"Lucy," She looks her straight in the eyes. "He used me for sex, don't you see? He made me fall in love with him so I could sleep with him, and then the minute I asked for more... he just left."

The blonde gulped, feeling chills run down her spine at the thought of such an ugly side of Natsu.

"...I don't understand. Did he not tell you he wasn't into relationships?" The blonde questions.

"No, he never told me that. If he did I wouldn't have gotten myself tangled up in him. He just lead me on. He made me believe we were going somewhere, and then instantly cut me off when he saw that I wanted more."

The blonde's heart went uneasy, thinking about what Lisanna has went through.

She literally gave herself up for a man she loved, only to be left by him after asking him to love her back.

What an awful thing to go through.

"I understand that must've been hard for you, Lisanna, I'm sorry you had to go through that." The blonde places her hand above the whitette's, showing her sympathy. "But why are you telling me this?" She questions with narrowed eyebrows.

"I don't want you to go through what I went through." She pauses. "After seeing you with him, I instantly knew I had to warn you about this. It took me a whole week to muster up the courage, but I just had to tell you."

"Lisanna..."

"He's going to use you just like how he used me and many other girls in the past." Her blue eyes develop tears at the thought. "So please, be careful."

The blonde sighs as a small smile forms on her lips.

"Don't worry, Lisanna. We have a clear understanding, and we both don't want to be in a relationship."

She lies. She so, awfully lies.

.oOo.

The blonde holds the door knob and twists it open as she sighs, widening the door, revealing Natsu's bedroom.

It was currently 2:30PM and she had just gotten back from the park.

Their conversation went on for a while, just talking about their pasts and things they've gone through.

If anything, the blonde just wanted a drink of water and a good nap right about now.

Lisanna's words were engraved in her mind like stone, still replaying every now and then. She knew Natsu wasn't into relationships, but the absolute confirmation of that fact just made her question everything she has with Natsu.

Although she knew that nothing more could happen between them, the confirmation of it just made her wonder if it was worth it to continue. The point to this deal has gotten blurry now, and she doesn't know what to do.

She now knows that if she ever wanted anything more with Natsu, he will leave her just like how he left Lisanna.

"Natsu?" Lucy exclaims after stepping into the room and finding Natsu's form laying on the bed, wearing his suit pants and a black buttoned shirt, his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head. "What are you doing here?"

He opens his eyes and looks at her as a smile appears on his lips,

"Is it that surprising that I'm in my own bedroom?" He says sarcastically as he sits up the bed.

"I mean, don't you get off work at three?" She placed her purse on the couch across the bed. 

"Yeah, well, I had to leave early to clear my head a bit." He stretches his arm. "Come," He pats next to him on the bed, calling for her to come lay down.

"We just had sex this morning though..." She exclaims, standing still facing him whilst playing with her fingers.

"What? Who said anything about sex?" He narrows his eyes.

"I mean... it's what I'm in your life for, is it not?" She lets out.

_God, she didn't expect her inner worries and emotions that produced from her conversation with Lisanna to project on him like that..._

As soon as she blurted it out, she wanted to take it back. 

Lucy bit her lip as silence filled the room for a brief moment, feeling guilty for mentioning it already.

"Where's this coming from?" He asks confused.

He lets his legs fall to the ground and stands up from the bed, his gaze still fixating on her like laser.

"From no where. I'm just saying the truth." She exclaims.

"Lucy," He approaches her. "Are you upset or something?" He holds her shoulders, looking in her chocolate orbs, trying to read what she's thinking.

She sighs,

"No I'm not." She holds his wrists and sways them away from her. "I should leave." She says as she turns around and holds her purse.

"Leave where?" He narrows his eyebrows, completely dumbfounded as to what is suddenly going on. "We have our date at three, so where are you going?"

"No just forget about it. I don't want you to trouble yourself." She looks him in the eyes before turning around to walk out, but suddenly stops in her tracks by a hand firmly wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from taking another step.

"Where do you think you're going?" His tone grows angered.

She looks back at him cheesed off.

"Let me go." She looks him dead in the eyes.

He pulls her against his body, looking deeply into her orbs, trying to unmask her hidden worries with his gaze.

"I'm not letting you go till you tell me what's going on."

She breathes heavily and takes a step back from him,

"I just don't think this deal is worth it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well......... there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> What are your thoughts on what Lisanna went through? How about how Lucy reacted? Do you think it's justifiable?
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the wait on this! I've been extremely busy these past few days, I hope you understand.
> 
> In the last chapter I mentioned that Natsu & Lucy have only known each-other for a "week" but that was honestly a mistake. It's been a month since the first chapter.


	17. Dream Future

**Recap**

He pulls her against his body, looking deeply into her orbs, trying to unmask her hidden worries with his gaze.

"I'm not letting you go till you tell me what's going on."

He demands.

She breathes heavily against his body as she looks back and forth in his eyes, feeling stressed and pressured to out with it.

She places her small hands against his broad chest and pushes herself off, taking a frustrated step back from him as she looks away, meeting her eyes with the ground, keeping a little distance between them.

"I just don't think this deal is worth it anymore."

She exclaims.

______________________

With those words escaping her lips, silence dawned upon the duo.

The only thing that could be heard was the clock slowly ticking, and ticking, and ticking.

Natsu's breathing delayed itself as he tried to register her sudden decision.

"What?"

He finally spoke, in a loud whisper, truly not expecting her to end it just like that.

"Are you serious?"

His voice grew deeper, tightening the air between them— the tension building itself due to his intense gaze.

She lets out a shaky sigh as her eyes met his again, not fully convinced with her impulsive decision, but she knew it was the only way she could move on with her life and achieve her dream future.

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly in her head, visiting the memory of that wholesome family she saw at the park earlier.

The parents swinging their kids with smiles plastered across their faces. Happy giggles filling the area, radiating warmth all around them from their love.

Warmth she needed to feel, experience, have, anything. She just wanted it.. so bad. And she knew she could never have that with him. Would she even want to? Who knows. She definitely won't think about it since there isn't a chance anyway.

"I am, Natsu."

Her voice escapes her glossy lips, uttering the words Natsu so deeply did not want to hear.

She clenches her teeth instantly after, feeling a stinging pain shoot in her chest.

She never expected to do this so soon.

Even though so much time has passed, she felt like it went by in a blink of an eye. 

He shut his eyes and tilted his head up, facing the ceiling as a loud sigh left him. His Adam's Apple now in perfect view. 

She gulped, feeling somewhat guilty for having to do this.

'Though it had to end some time, right?

"What.. happened?" He slowly looked back at her, his breathing noticeably growing heavier.

"We were good this morning. I even had a date planned and... I don't get it. What happened?" He expressed. His olive orbs inspected her brown ones, searching them for answers. Any answer. Anything.

She looked away for a second as she felt her tears threatening to escape her, before looking back into his dark pupils again.

She hated to do this. She had unconsciously grown this attachment to him that she seemed to be cutting by a pair of scissors right now, and it hurt. 

"I just..." She gulped as she felt her throat grow heavy. "I want a future for myself, you know? I want to find love...I want a husband and kids... I want a family." She explains the best she could, as a tear forcefully streamed down her cheek.

The memories she made with him... they were just so much. Their endless dates, their late-night talks, their cuddles, his warm hugs before sleep, his exceeding support in her and her career, his touch, his feel, him rutting into her, being inside her... it'll all just be gone. Was she truly ready to end it?

That singular tear that slowly passed down her cheek was a result of all those memories swarming in her head in this moment.

All the memories she had to let go.

His silence was loud as he explored her teary chocolate eyes, trying to register what was happening.

He tried to imagine her with the future she so wanted. Kids, a family, a happy life, and.... another man by her side. A husband. Someone else to stand by her, support her, love her, fuck her.

"I can't have that if I stay with you." She brushed her hand across her cheek, wiping away her tear.

She knew she was going to end it sooner or later, so why is she crying? This was never suppose to last. Why is it so upsetting?

He slowly stepped forward and held her wrist. He swayed it away from her face to look into her eyes. 

"If you wanted to leave me, you wouldn't be crying." His tone so firm as he spoke.

She sniffled as she looked into his sharp olive orbs, knowing he was right. But at the same time, she had to do what was best for her.

"It's just that... I'll miss you." She hiccuped as another silent tear rolled down her cheek.

God, she needs to control herself.

He cupped her face with his big hands and wiped away her tear with his thumb, looking deep into her eyes.

"Then don't leave."

He made it simple.

She sniffled as more tears escaped her, feeling a heavy weight in her chest. She wishes life could work like that, but she knows it can't. With so much of her time spent with him, they've grown this connection to each other. A connection she now had to destroy for her own good.

She can't be consumed by a man who'll never love her forever. She needs to find the strength within her to let go.

She formed a small smile as she hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek, making him unconsciously relax at her touch. She caressed him with her thumb without breaking eye contact, looking into the eyes she always found to be so dominant yet charming.

"Can I... kiss you?" She softly spoke.

Never in her life had she needed to ask such a question. But knowing his boundaries, she needed permission. Permission to farewell him with a first and final kiss. Something memorable to leave him with.

Just like that, with those simple words escaping her lips, anger built up inside him.

He knew exactly what that meant. It was her way of farewelling him. A way of saying good-bye. 

Was it that easy for her? To just end it? Did she not care about all the time they've spent with each other? Whether this deal was suppose to end or not, it was never suppose to be this sudden and surely not this one-sided.

He aggressively sighed as he pushed her hand off him, backed away from her and turned around, really hating everything about this— her decision, her way of ending it, the timing. It was way too soon, right? Even if it wasn't, just why now? It started to irritate him.

"So you really wanna leave just like that?" He mocked with an angered tone as he clenched his fists.

She looked down on the ground with glassy eyes before she looked back up at his figure, meeting her eyes with his back shirt from behind, realizing his tense posture.

"Natsu..." She sniffled one last time before rubbing her eyes and gaining back her composure. "You knew this was going to end some time." She reminded him.

"I asked you." He firmly stated. "I asked if you wanted to end this deal for your own future, and you said no." He paused. "You said that what we have is what you need." He turned around to face her again. "So what changed your mind now, huh?" He antagonistically spoke.

"I..." She looked away for a second, trying to find a way she could explain it to him. She absentmindedly pressed her nails against her palms, digging in moon-shape marks as she felt an intense pressure all of a sudden.

"Can you tell me what the fuck happened?" He looks her dead in the eyes, making her look at him back from his sudden tone. "I'm not going to play this guessing game. What suddenly happened to make you feel this way? I mean, you were excited for our date today just an hour ago." He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

The lack of sense in this current situation truly started to piss him off.

"Can you calm down?" She pauses. "This was suppose to end anyway." She lets out.

A brief moment of silence passed as they exchanged looks, before he spoke again.

"That Lisanna girl you were with today. What does she look like?" He finally asked, having his suspicions in due place.

He knows that Lisanna is in Italy... but, what if she isn't? The only person Lucy met with before she decided to end this deal was that waitress. Maybe... maybe it really was her?...

"You already know how she looks like, Natsu." She spoke like it was obvious.

There it was.

Confirmation.

It was her.

Of course it was.

How could he have missed that.

"Lucy.. are we talking about the same person here?" He needed to reestablish. "Short white hair, blue eyes?" He questioned.

"Yes Natsu. I know you know her. I know of your past with her."

Natsu's eyes slightly widened as his mind ran a million miles per second, rallying through confusion and realization.

"...Lucy, is she the reason you want to end this?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

The blonde paused as she tried to think of a way she could answer his question.

Before she knew it, her silence was enough response of a for him.

He took a few steps forward,

"You, what, listened to her side of the story and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy?" He anticipated, aggravated by Lucy's inability to communicate right now.

"Natsu. I know everything I need to know. Besides, she isn't the reason."

"Then what is?!" He grabbed onto her shoulders, staring right into her brown orbs with his angered look as his salmon bangs fall over his eyes.

"Why're you so mad?! You already knew this was going to end in someway or another!" Lucy outbursts, not understanding his anger or where it's coming from.

To say the truth, he didn't understand his anger either.

**Ring-ring Ring-ring**

His phone buzzed on his bed-side table, annoyingly ringing loud, interrupting their moment.

He sighs.

"You're very frustrating, that's why." He swiftly let her go, turned around and walked towards his bed-side table. He picked up his phone and read the same three words that've been calling him ever since that night in the bar.

**"No Caller ID"**

He groans, truly not having the energy to deal with that right now.

"Is it them again?" Lucy questioned from a distance, concerned.

He looked at her briefly before answering the phone.

"What?" He uttered after placing it against his ear.

"Have you considered my offer?" An auto-generated voice changer questioned from the other end of the line.

"For the last time, no. Leave me the fuck alone or else I will track you down and end you." He hung up the phone instantly, not caring to hear their response.

He looks back at Lucy as he places his phone back down on the table, like nothing just happened.

"When are you gonna tell me what they want from you?" Lucy questioned, irritated at the fact that this has been going on for longer than a week now and she barely knows anything about it because Natsu is extremely secretive for some reason.

"If you wanna end it, Lucy, then just leave." He gestured to the door.

Those words were like shots of pain in her chest. If anything, that was the last thing she expected him to say.

She did not want to end it on a bad note.

"Natsu..." 

"Leave."

She sighed.

There was no point in talking more about this.

She picked up her purse from the couch to take off.

His reaction was just not it. Not what she had expected. Not as understanding as she hoped him to be.

"But before you do,"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards him.

"Just know, you won't last without me." He exclaimed, giving her a provoking smirk, quiet confident she'll run back to him.

A brief moment of silence passed as Lucy tried to register his challenge.

"I will do just fine." She rolled her eyes, feeling nausea swirling in her at the thought of Natsu angry at her, or hating her, before storming out.

"We'll see about that." He spoke to the empty room.


	18. Girl’s Night Out

Another cold, empty day passes.

The blonde lets out a tired sigh as she injects her key and unlocks her apartment door, ready to tuck herself in under the warm blankets and cuddle with her pillow— as she's been doing for many lonely nights now.

It was currently 11 PM and she had just gotten home from her full day at work.

She swings her door open as it creaks, before meeting her eyes with the same boring, dull, small living room she's trapped herself in for the past ten days— ever since that night with Natsu.

She shuts the door behind her using her foot before opening the lights. She then throws her keys on the kitchen counter. With half-opened eyes, she walks over to her cabinet and opens it to grab a glass.

As she's pouring herself a drink of water, her phone buzzes.

**Ding-Ding**

Her eyes shoot up to the counter where her phone laid. Reading the screen, a disappointed sigh left her.

It was just Levy.

She chugs her water then places her glass harsher than intended on the counter. She wipes her watery lips using her sleeve and then picks up her phone.

Her gaze fixates on her screen with narrowed eyebrows as she opens her notification to read the message. While doing so, she walks out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, without needing to watch her step.

_____

**(313)-244-xxxx**

_**Levy**_ : "Hey Lu-Chan! Tomorrow   
we're going shopping with the girls,  
you coming along?

_Read: 11:26PM_

_**Lucy**_ : "Uhh, I'm not really sure."

_Read: 11:27PM_

_____

She replies back right before throwing her phone on the bed without a care in the world.

She had unknowingly been distant with her friends lately. Granted, Levy's always with Gajeel and Erza's always with Levy— so her choices were limited.

She didn't want to be around Natsu's friends; she wanted to move on from her life without feeling like anything is pushing her to stay. From what she knows, though, Natsu hasn't been around Gajeel or Gray whenever they go out with Lucy's friends either.

Her daily routine consisted of going to work, reading, a little bit of writing, and sleeping. On the weekends, however, she'd go to the Fairy Tail bar to meet up with Mira and have a couple of drinks. She occasionally meets up with Lisanna there as well, which to her shock, came out as Mira's sister. She finally realized why she looked so familiar to her.

She pulls up her soiled work-shirt before pulling down her blue skirt that her horny customers always seemed to love. After doing so, she slips into her comfy PJ's— pink shorts and a baggy white shirt.

**Ring-ring Ring-ring**

She sighs at the sound of her phone ring. She closes her closet door and walks over to her bed, where her phone was buzzing like crazy.

She picks up the phone and answers the call before placing it against her ear,

"Yeah, Levy?" She initiates.

She's had a really rough day and all she needed right now was to sleep.

"You're coming tomorrow! Okay? I don't want any excuses. I haven't seen you in forever!" Levy speaks out from the other end of the line.

The blonde sighs before sitting down on her bed as it bounces a little.

"Who's going exactly?" She questions.

"Me, you, Erza, and Juvia. Who else?"

A brief moment of silence passes as the blonde contemplates her decision.

"Okay then... I guess."

"Yayy!" The bluette squeaks. "Listen, Lu-Chan, I know you've been upset about the break-up but-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't a break-up, Lev? We weren't even dating." Lucy cuts her off, a bit aggravated by Levy's choice of words.

She sighs,

"Whatever you say, Lu-Chan." She responds defeatedly. "I'll pick you up at around 2 PM. You don't have work tomorrow, right?" She questions.

"I have a morning shift. I finish at 11 AM, so 2 o'clock sounds perfect." The blonde tucks a strand of hair behind her ear with her fingers.

"Alright, see you!" 

With that, Lucy hangs up the phone and gets ready for her much-needed sleep.

What events might tomorrow hold, she wondered.

. **oOo**.

The Next Day   
  


**Ding-dong Ding-dong**

The blonde flutters her eyes open at the sound of her doorbell aggressively ringing.

She looks at the blurry ceiling as she felt her mind go foggy from her sudden wake. Nevertheless, she swiftly sat up the bed and dropped her feet to the ground at the sound of her doorbell still ringing nonstop. She stumbled her way out of her bedroom and to her living room.

With utter confusion, her heart jumped as she closed the distance between her and the door.

Was something wrong?

She finally held her doorknob, twisted it, and flung the door wide open with heavy breaths.

Her hair was in a messy bun and her brown orbs were half opened as she was still half asleep. Her fair skin's face and arms were imprinted with sleep marks that only proved her to have had a deep sleep over-night, before interrupted.

"Arthur?" She exclaimed after meeting her eyes with his shaded sunglasses— the same ones Natsu's driver always use to wear.

She opens her eyes wider to make sure this is reality.

He had his suit neatly fitted and his black hair slit back professionally.

She rubbed her eyes before taking a second look, only to find Arthur, indeed, standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She questions, before dropping her eyes down to his hands, where he held two suitcases.

She looked back up into his eyes for an explanation.

"Mr. Dragneel asked me to drop off your things," Arthur responds as he walks into her home, brushing her shoulder in the process with no sense of boundaries whatsoever.

Her gaze blankly fixated on the empty space he occupied just seconds ago before turning around to face him standing in the middle of her living room.

"What things?" She asked as she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I believe you left some clothes over at Mr. Dragneel's house." He responds.

After a moment of thinking,

"Oh, right." She says.

She felt her palms go sweaty as she reminisced her time with Natsu at his place. In his bedroom, swimming pool, shower... she must've left a ton of things there.

"Where would you like me to put them?" He questions.

"Just- just in my bedroom, please." She nervously responds.

This felt too final.

Arthur nods before making his way to her bedroom to drop off her things.

With a long sigh escaping her, she glanced over at the clock hung on the wall and read 8:40 AM. 

"Crap, I'm going to be late for my shift!" She panics as she realizes how her sleep dragged on for too long. She must've forgotten to set the alarm from how tired she was.

Arthur leaves her bedroom and walks into her living room again.

"Thank you, Arthur." The blonde says.

With a silent nod, he begins walking to her door.

"Arthur?" She turns to face him right before he walked out.

He turns around and looks back at her.

"How- how is he?" She questions, nervously playing with her fingers. 

"Mr. Dragneel is completely fine, m'lady. He sends you his regards." He responds with a cold tone. But that's just Arthur.

The blonde forms a small smile as she looks down on the ground with a small nod.

I really miss him...

. **oOo**.

The blonde heavily breaths as she runs in-between cars in the parking lot, heading to her restaurant's entrance at full speed.

It was currently 9:13 AM; she is thirteen minutes late for her shift.

Finally reaching, she pushes the doors open and attempts to catch her breath.

She sloppily puts on her apron before straightening her back and roaming her eyes around the restaurant, looking to see if her manager noticed her being late.

"Lucy," A voice spoke out from her right.

She freezes in place knowing all too well who that voice belonged to.

She hesitantly turns to face him.

He had his white hair jelled back as he wore a lavender suit, matching his restaurant's theme.

"You're late." He points out.

"I-I know I'm sorry." She responds, biting her lip instantly after.

He sighs as he interlocks his fingers behind his back.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He takes a few steps towards her, closing the already-small distance.

"Really?" The blonde's chocolate eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. I'm sorry to say, Lucy, but you're fired." He sternly said as he looked into her orbs.

The blonde felt her stomach drop as those words escaped his lips. Her eyes widened as she clenched her hands in stress, truly in shock.

"What?!" She squinted and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said you-"

"No, I heard what you said." She said in a slightly louder tone, making the tables around them turn to her. "What I don't get is why?! I've worked here for more than two years and this is how you repay me??"

"Lucy, listen-"

"No, you listen! You're firing me because I'm ten minutes late for my shift?! This is the first time this happens! And you-"

"Lucy! Calm down, you're drawing attention to us!" Her manager loudly whispers, trying to defuse the situation.

With angered breaths, the blonde looks around her and finds groups of people sitting at different tables completely quiet and turned towards her, listening in on what's happening.

She bites her lips before looking back into her manager's black orbs.

"Come with me." He demands as he turns around and walks out of the doors.

The blonde looks to the tables one last time and musters up an apologetic smile, before following her manager out.

"Lucy," He establishes authority with his firm voice as he looks into the blonde's orbs, standing right outside of the restaurant.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Mr. Dragneel." He states.

Her chocolate eyes shoot open as she freezes in place, blankly staring back into his eyes in confusion.

"W-What?"

"Mr. Dragneel bought this restaurant two days ago, and demanded that we fire you."

The blonde's heart dropped as she took a step back in utter shock, not believing her eyes or what she's hearing.

_D-Does he really have the power to do this?_

"He threatened that he'd shut down the place if we didn't.

"Th-This is..."

"I know, I know." He interrupts. "I'm sorry."

The blonde bites her lip as she felt her tears threatening to escape her glassy eyes. She clenched onto her apron trying to hold herself together, but on the inside, she was falling apart. 

_Would he really do this to me..._

"I wish you a good life, Lucy. I really do." Her manager, known as Kyle, placed his hand on her shoulder and farewelled her as he gave her a warm smile.

Lucy only nodded, knowing there's nothing more he could do with teary eyes as she looked down on the ground, trying to hide her overwhelming emotions.

With those being the final words said to her, Kyle turns around and walks back into the restaurant, leaving Lucy out in the warm air as the sun shined on her golden hair, standing in awe.

She turned around and walked deeper into the parking lot, biting her lip hard in hopes of physical pain overcoming her emotional one.

How is she supposed to provide for herself now? How is she supposed to pay her bills? How is she supposed to go on without any money?

If there was one thing Lucy knew for certain, it was that her anger at Natsu began building up by the second.

Was it the attention he sought? Or did he want her running back to him?

She hadn't realized she had accepted a challenge she cannot turn away from.

. **oOo**.

"He did WHAT?!!" Levy screamed at her blonde friend as they walked side-by-side into the mall.

"See? I mean, how could he." Lucy scoffed.

It has now been a couple of hours since Lucy learned she lost her job. That little amount of time did no favor in helping her cope with the reality of it, but her anger had defused.

Once she realized that that was what he wanted, something clicked in her. She wasn't going to give him what she wants. Not now nor ever.

"I don't understand, Lu-Chan! Why would he do that?!" Her petite friend outburst as they stepped onto the escalator going up.

Lucy sighs,

"He just wants to get to me. But I won't let him." She responds, standing on the same step as her friend.

The blonde turns to face the bluette and looks her straight in the eyes,

"I'm not running back to him, Lev. I'm not giving him what he wants." She firmly states, as if it were a promise.

"Good on you!" Levy supports her, still truly irritated.

"What are you going to do now, though? You still need a job."

"I'll find one elsewhere. Maybe in Mira's bar?" Lucy says as they stepped off the steps.

"Lucy! Levy!" A voice calls them out in the distance.

The blonde and the bluette turn their heads left and right, looking for the source of that noise.

"I'm right here!" The voice gets closer.

The duo turns their heads to their right and finds another bluette jogging towards them. She had her hair in a pony tail and wore a wide smile on her face. Behind her in a short distance, walked a red-head carrying two shopping bags, walking calmly.

"Juvia!" Levy smiles as they embrace each other in a warm hug.

"Lucy!" The bluette breaks her hug with Levy and wraps her arms around the blonde.

"I've missed you!" She says as she holds her shoulders and looks into her chocolate orbs.

"I missed you too, Juvia!" The blondie responds.

"Come on, girls, there is no time for this. We need to continue shopping." Another voice comes in and states firmly.

The blonde blushes as she meets her eyes with the woman known as Erza Scarlet.

Oh, how she had missed her.

The blonde squeaks as she attacks Erza with a hug.

"I missed you!!" She says excitedly.

Out of all, she hadn't seen Erza the longest.

The red-head's cheeks heat up at the sentiment as she had her hands straightened out by her sides. After a moment, she hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Lucy." She smiled.

With that being their heartwarming reunion, the quadruple went on their day shopping for tops, pants, dresses, make-up, and other items.

They took mini breaks in-between and grabbed themselves some ice-cream and drinks, before continuing on with their day as Erza demanded them to.

No time was to be wasted since that mall closes at 8 PM and they only had six hours to shop, which wasn't enough for them.

They ended their day by eating at the food-court.

"The mall closes in thirty minutes, so we need to leave after this," Erza states as she chews on her Chinese food noodles.

"Let's go to a cafe or something," Levy proposes as she takes a bite off her burger.

"Yeah! Let's go to the Fairy Tail Bar!" Juvia suggests as she dipped her sushi piece into some spicy mayo.

"That sounds perfect!" Levy responds before turning to Lucy, who was sitting right next to her. "Lucy, you wanted to ask Mira something." She winks. "Maybe this is your chance."

"Yeah, okay." The blonde smiles as she plays around with her Indian food using her fork. She had ordered some butter chicken with rice, but it was too spicy for her taste.

Being around her friends always felt like a lift was off her shoulders. She felt like she could depend on them and relax with them. She felt safe like she always had people to turn to when in need.

"I don't have a problem with that." Erza states. "It sounds like fun," She smiles. "Plus I get to see Mira, which I haven't for a while now."

"Maybe we can change into one of the outfits we bought today!" Juvia says avidly.

"That sounds great," Levy responds.

"I'd like to show Gray-Sama my new dress." She brings her hands together as her face flushes up just at the thought.

"Oh, n-no I'm sorry guys, I don't think I'll be able to make it." The blonde says.

"C'mon Lucy!!" Levy pushes, not realizing her reason.

'Though Erza instantly knew.

"Nonsense," The red-head responds. "No guys allowed today."

"O-Oh, of course," Juvia says, giving her an apologetic look.

"No really, it's fine I just-"

"This is a girl's night out, Lucy, we want to be together," Erza says.

The blonde sighs,

"Okay." She smiles. "We can get ready at my place."

"Sounds good!" Levy smiles.

. **oOo**.

The quad enters the bar that was filled with blue led lights. All the tables were occupied by drunken people as wild chatter and laughter filled the air; it could be heard from outside of the bar.

"We have a reservation for four under the name Lucy," The red-head spoke out in a loud tone so she could be heard by the brunette bartender who was wiping down glasses.

"Right, lemonade chick." The brunette, known as Cana, smirks as she looks at Lucy who stood behind the red-head.

The blonde nervously giggles at the memory.

She's wearing a tight-black dress that perfectly defined her curvy figure as her cleavage neatly presented itself.

"Follow me." She says as she walks out of the bar and leads them deep into the bar.

"Here," She gestures at the same table Lucy and her group had sat in when Natsu was with her. 

She felt her chest ache at the memory as she stared at the blank space that was occupied by her and Natsu just a little over two weeks ago. 

"Come on," Levy held her arm and lead her to her seat, knowing damn well what Lucy was thinking about.

The blonde and the red-head sat side-by-side on the black couch as the bluettes sat right in front of them on the white chairs.

"Here are your menus," Cana placed them on the table. "I'll be back to take your orders in a bit."

"Thank you!" Levy responds, before the brunette took her leave.

"Why does she call you the lemonade chick?" Erza turned to face the blonde sitting next to her.

"Last time I was here, I ordered it and she thought it was funny." Lucy chuckles.

"Well, she has no humor." She responds.

"I think it's because she has this weird addiction to alcohol." Levy speaks up. "It's rumored that she only works here for the free drinks." Levy gossips as they all begin to chuckle.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Mira about something." The blonde stands up. "I'll place your order by the bar in the meantime. What would you like to have?"

"Okay. I'd like a beer please." Levy speaks up.

"Make that two." Erza adds.

"Three!" Juvia concludes.

Lucy chuckles,

"Alright then."

She grabs her black purse from the couch and walks over to the bar.

Leaning her arms against the bar-table, she speaks up,

"I'd like to place an order,"

"I'd like to place an order,"

Two voices spoke up at the same time.

As the blonde registers her moment in cinque, she realizes that the voice is familiar.

She turns her head to her right and meets her eyes with a pair of hazel ones.

"Oh, it's you." Lucy speaks up, recognizing his orange hair and glasses.

"Hey blondie." He smirks.

"Loke, was it?" She rolled her eyes in disgust at the remembrance of his assault on her, before looking back at Cana.

"I'd like three beers and a lemonade please." She orders her drinks.

"Comin' right up!"

"Hey hey, what's with the attitude?" He turns his body fully towards her with that smile still plastered on his face, like this is some kind of game.

Lucy swiftly looked back at him with narrowed eyebrows.

"Don't pretend you don't remember what you did." She firmly states.

"Okay, okay. I admit, I was a douchebag. But I was drunk." He justifies.

"I don't care what you were, just go away." She turns away from him and attempts to walk away, but he lays his hand on her shoulder firmly, stopping her in place..

"Where do you think you're going, sexy? I wasn't done talking."

Her breathing grew heavier as she clenched her hands into fists, afraid and angered as to what he wants with her.

"Get your fucking hands off her." A husky voice behind them spoke out.

Lucy's muscles freeze in place at the sound of the familiar voice. His voice. The deep and manly voice that she's been oh-so craving to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter 🥰


	19. Encounter

**Recap**

_"Get your fucking hands off her." A husky voice behind them spoke out._

_Lucy's muscles freeze in place at the sound of the familiar voice. His voice. The deep and throaty voice that she's been oh-so craving to hear._  
_____________________

With labored breaths, she slowly turned to face him in refusal to believe her own ears.

Her eyes met with a pair of olive orbs, causing chills to travel down her spine and her stomach to instantly flutter at the sight of him.

It was him.

Her breathing grew heavy as she widened her eyes, consuming his figure with her sight. She felt her chest clench, forcing her heart to beat faster in nervousness.

His gaze stubbornly fixated on the ginger-head man next to her— not batting an eye or acknowledging her existence, giving him a deadly stare.

"Oh, you again,"

Loke responded, rolling his eyes as he drifted his hand away from the blonde, turning to fully face his challenger.

The salmon-haired man slid his hands out of his pockets as he took a step forward, closing the distance between him and Loke as he devoured him merely with his look.

"Get out of here before I make you regret it."

His face but an inch away from his as he muttered his threat— his gaze drilling into him like a thousand swords.

Loke crossed his arms,

"Oh yeah? And what are you gon-"

Before he knew it, a firm first collided with his cheek, causing his body to twist with the rhythm of the force and fall face down on the bar counter.

The blonde took a step back as she gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth with wide eyes, in utter shock that that just happened. She looked back and forth at both men— at the one defeated on the bar counter and at the other confidently standing behind him.

Cana, the bartender, stood still at the sight of the scene occurring before her. She swarmed her head left and right with the drinks in hand, looking for someone to do something about the situation, not realizing it was her responsibility.

Loke swiftly placed his hand on his red cheek as he moaned in pain. His glasses had flown off, causing his vision to go blurry before he squeezed his eyes shut.

The pinkette placed his hand against his back as he leaned down to his ear,

"Don't test me again."

He whispered, and the ginger head only nodded against the table in pain and fear.

Natsu straightened his back again before looking towards the door. He gestured to his two bodyguards standing by it to handle the situation.

After doing so, he turned towards Lucy and met his eyes with her brown orbs.

A brief moment of silence passed as the duo looked into each other's eyes, visiting all sorts of memories with their gaze. The blonde bit her lip as she felt her chest ache at the sight of those compelling olive orbs she's oh-so missed to see.

"You."

She said softly, not finding anything else to say really. 

He looked at her for a couple of seconds longer before turned around to walk back to his table, as if nothing had just happened— ignoring her remark.

"I suppose I should thank you,"

She said in a slightly louder tone, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned his head to his side and gave her a slight nod, before attempting to walk again.

"But I won't."

She continued.

He sighed as he stopped again, before turning to face her.

"Do you want something from me, Lucy?"

He questioned.

She clenched her hands into fists, gathering up her strength to confront him. She took a few steps towards him, closing the distance between them as she silently gulped.

She looked him up straight in the eyes as the crowd around them went on chattering, laughing, and acting drunk in this self-respected bar. The bodyguards had begun escorting Loke out in the process.

It was only the two of them, standing there, not an inch apart, consuming each other's gaze as all sorts of thoughts swarmed in the other's head.

He silently waited for her to speak as he looked back down into her eyes and explored the chocolate pools of different shades in her orbs— feeling his breathing growing slightly heavy from the tension.

"You fired me." She stated. "Why?"

She questioned, going straight to the point as she tried to keep up a confident front.

He looked back and forth into her orbs, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion in the process.

"Answer me." She spoke up again.

"I don't have time for this."

He stated coldly before attempting to turn back around, but she swiftly placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Wait,"

She said, causing him to look back into her eyes in frustration.

"I have a meeting I need to get back to."

He only said, holding her wrist and swaying it away from his shoulder before he turned around and walked back to his table.

She clenched her hands as she felt her heartbeats racing and gulped as she watched him walk away, feeling her chest ache at him being so cold to her.

"Lucy?"

A familiar feminine voice called out from behind her as a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder.

Lucy turned around and met her eyes with her petite best-friend whom she absolutely needed right now.

The bluette's face turned sad,

"What's wrong, Lu-Chan?"

She softly questioned as she placed her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

She gently asked as she looked into her brown orbs, before wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"I'm- I'm crying?"

The blonde's face turned confused as she placed her fingers against her cheek, feeling them wet with her tears.

"O-Oh I'm... I'm sorry."

She said, silently wiping away the careless tears that continued on rolling down her cheeks.

The bluette stayed still for a moment as she looked behind Lucy, flustering up all of a sudden.

"U-Uh, let's get out of here," She stuttered. "You can tell me all about it in the car."

The bluette said as she held the blonde's shoulders.

"What is it?"

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows as she followed the bluette's gaze and turned around, only to find Natsu sitting at a table with another woman— gazing into each other's eyes as they talked and laughed like she barely has seen him do so before.

The blonde stood frozen still as her eyes widened, feeling all sorts of emotions spiraling up inside her. Her stomach clenched in stress as she gulped the pain down her throat.

"Come on, let's leave." The bluette sighed in frustration as she held the blonde's shoulders and walked her to the exit.

The blonde kept her gaze fixated on Natsu and the beautiful woman he was having drinks with, as her breathing grew heavier by the second.

Why is this so upsetting to see?

The olive orbs glanced over at the blonde as she walked past him with the bluette, and stared into her brown orbs as he watched a tear stream down her cheek, right before she disappeared out of the bar.

"Come on Lu-Chan,"

The bluette directed her to her car as she held her by her arm.

The blonde sniffled as she wiped away her tears and followed the bluette to her car.

Buckling up in her passenger seat, the blonde let out a long but shaky sigh as she rested the back of her head on her seat.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She wiped away her final tears as she regained her sense of reality.

"I'm just very stressed,"

She continued, refusing to look into the bluette's eyes.

"It's okay to feel this way, Lu-Chan." The bluette placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder, causing her to look at her.

"You lost a job you needed and a man you cared for. But it's all for the best, believe me." The bluette gave her a small smile in comfort. 

"I just... I grew this attachment to him, and it hurts." She vulnerably said, trusting her best-friend with her feelings.

"I get it," She responded. "It's not easy, but you can get through this. You don't need a man who would cost you your livelihood just because of a stupid challenge."

The blonde looked at her friend's hazel brown eyes in remembrance.

She sighed,

"You're right." She stated. "Can you just take me home please?"

The blonde looked ahead again, just wanting to get out of here.

"Of course."

The bluette responded as she started the engine.

. **oOo**.

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy shut her door closed and walked into her living room. She threw her purse on the couch before she tiredly sat on it with the lights still off.

All she needed was some peace and quiet, by herself.

Her eyelids felt heavy as they began to slowly shut, taking her into the depths of sleep.

_30 minutes later_

**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong**

The blonde fluttered her eyes open at the sound of her doorbell ringing with her heartbeats racing, startled by her sudden wake.

She looked over at her door while squinting, still not grasping reality.

**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong**

She sighed as her legs fell on the ground and found the strength within her weak body to stand up.

She stumbled over to her door as she rubbed her eyes in tiredness.

Holding the doorknob, she twisted it and swung the door open.

She met her eyes with a pair of olive orbs and messy salmon hair, still clothed the same way she last saw him.

"Natsu?"

She questioned with wide eyes and heavy breaths, as her stomach tingled at the sight of him.

He had his arm on the door frame as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

He questioned gently.

The blonde gulped as her eyes stuttered back and forth, unsure of what she should do.

"I won't take a second of your time." He assured her.

She nodded hesitantly before stepping aside, opening room for him to walk into her living room.

"What do you want?"

She closed the door and turned to face him, where he stood in the middle of her living room.

"Open the lights, I can barely see you." He said with a small smile.

The blonde chuckled as she reached for the light switch and flicked it open.

Her vision took a minute before it adapted to the intensity of the light, causing her to squint as she looked at him.

"So nothing here's changed." He turned, roaming his eyes around her apartment with his hands in his pockets.

She sighed,

"What do you want, Natsu?"

She questioned, walking into her kitchen to grab herself a glass of water.

A brief moment in silence passed as he walked up to her kitchen counter and placed his arms on it, leaning into her as she poured herself some water on the other side of the counter.

He looked into her eyes as she looked down at her glass, not minding him.

"When you were waking out the bar, you were crying. Why?" 

He questioned, causing her to look into his olive orbs back.

"I don't believe that's any of your business,"

She turned around to place her pitcher back in her fridge, feeling a little embarrassed that he saw her.

"Come on Lucy, don't be like that."

He said, straightening his back.

"Me?!"

She turned around aggressively, meeting her eyes with his again, causing him to narrow his eyebrows.

"You're the one who got me fired for absolutely no reason! And now you're here to see if I'm doing okay?!"

She placed her glass firmly on her counter as her breathing grew heavier.

He went silent as he just stood there, looking at her.

"What's wrong with you! Why would you do that to me?!"

She finally started letting out the anger she held within her.

He slowly took a few steps around the counter and went into her kitchen, standing directly in front of her.

"Lucy I-"

"No." She interrupted. "I want a real explanation, I don't want some excuse."

"Listen-"

"Did you want me running back to you? Is that it!?"

"Would you shut up?!"

He slammed his hands on either sides of her head, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"Let me speak!"

He demanded in a throaty voice.

Her breathing grew heavy as her heartbeats raced, staring right into the depths of his olive orbs as he gazed into her brown ones.

"You're clueless, Lucy. Don't make assumptions on things you don't understand!"

His tone grew more aggressive as he looked back and forth into her orbs.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She questioned confused, in between breaths.

He let out a troubled sigh as he drifted his hands away from the wall, and turned around frustrated.

"I gave you everything you need. Don't look for another job, that's all I'm asking for."

He firmly stated with his back to her.

The blonde took a moment to register what he said before speaking up again,

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Why were you crying, Lucy?"

He changed the subject immediately as he turned back around, facing her again as he took a step closer to her.

She took a step backwards and pressed her back against the wall.

"I..."

"What is it?"

He gently placed his palms against the wall on either sides of her head as he leaned down to her, looking deep into her eyes.

Her stomach fluttered as she looked back into his consuming eyes, feeling her heart beat for him.

"It's..."

"Because she was just business, Lucy."

He said, causing the blonde to gulp nervously.

"I never said..."

"Your image has been haunting me ever since the day you left me."

He loudly whispered as she felt his minty hot breath on her cheek.

His eyes fell to her pink plumped lips, hating the distance between it and his own.

"Natsu..."

She whispered, looking down at his lips nervously as she felt her heart pound out of chest.

Like a magnet, he found himself slowly leaning into her as he tilted his head, watching her lips, imagining what she might taste like— craving it.

Her breathing grew heavy the closer he leaned into her.

In a split second, he swiftly took his hands off the wall and turned around, clenching his fists in the process.

"I can't!"

He angrily scolded himself.

She placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Natsu..."

Her voice so soft and gentle as she called him out, before gulping.

"I'm sorry."

He only said before he walked away from her, and went out of her door.

The blonde stood in her kitchen, alone, confused and sweaty all in one.

She let out the heavy breaths she's been holding in and brought her hand to her chest, calming herself down as her mind swarmed endlessly. She felt warmth in between her thighs, fluttering in her stomach and warm feeling in her chest as she abruptly sweat all over her body.

"Where we... about to kiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so intense omf.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know your thoughts on it <3
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the delay! I've been extremely busy with college and personal stuff. I'm going to try and be more frequent from now on.


End file.
